There Is Always Hope
by BlueDragon007
Summary: Danny's family died after the tragic accident in front of the Nasty Burger, Clockwork didn't save them... At the end, Danny did turn into Dan and now, he is looking for a new beginning... Now everything is up to him, is he strong enough to fight with the monster inside of him or will he destroy the whole world? Join Dan in his adventures and find out what happened after th accident
1. Open Wounds

**(A/n) Hi everyone! I watched again Danny Phantom - The Utimate Enemy and I was thinking, why Dan must become evil, so I decide to write my own Fict where he will turn good. I will also put a soundtrack so you can listen the song while are you reading, every song should be available on You Tube.**

** I will naming most of my chapters by the name of the song.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Soundtrack: Open Wounds by Skillet**_

* * *

~Chapter 1~ Open Wounds

**'Danny's POV'**

* * *

As I captured my evil future self into the thermos and turned my head, I saw that Nasty Sauce was about to blow. I started running and then tried to transform, but nothing, I was too drained from that fight. While I was running to try and save my family, I tripped over a rock and fell. While I was falling I screamed "No!"... It looks like Dan was right, I was too late to save them... I watched in horror as my family died in the explosion before my very eyes, and Clockwork didn't save them...

The news spread fast, that they didn't feel pain. In every form of media it was saying; 'The Fentons, Mr. L. Lancer, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley died in the tragic accident. The only survivor is Daniel Fenton.'

The reporters were just coming up to me and asking questions... but I just ignored them.

Then, there I was. Alone. Without family and friends. There was just one person on this planet that could possibly understand me: Vlad. Soon, I found myself traveling to his mansion in a limousine, knowing full well what I was getting myself into, and what it would result in. No matter how much time I spent, promising that I wouldn't turn into him, I knew I couldn't stop from happening. My future was sealed.

When I arrived at my destination, he was waiting for me in front of his mansion. You could tell that he had been crying too because his were bloodshot from it with tears still slipping down his cheeks.

"Well, hello Daniel," he greeted me, his voice full of pity and grief as he put his hand on my shoulder while I watched the limousine slowly depart.

"Please, Daniel, come in and bring your things," he said. I grabbed my stuff and went in. He showed me my room and I set my luggage on the floor. And so, we came down into the living room and he served tea. "I got word about your tragic event. I know how is it when you lose somebody you love, " he said as I glared at him.

"You know NOTHING about how I feel! I have lost everything, my family, friends, my home!" tears beginning to flow down my own face, "I feel like one, big open wound. All I want to make hurt go away, to be free of the pain, " I yelled, my voice cracking evidencing the great turmoil within me as I mourned for the ones I had lost. I missed them so much I felt like I would split from the agonizing grief.

* * *

**'Vlad's POV'**

* * *

I listened attentively to the boy's words, his sorrow causing my own to overflow . He was truly heartbroken, even more so than I when the news reached me.

I feel very sorry for him, if there were only a way that I could make his hurt go disappear. . . Wait, there is! I shouted in my head, I could rip out his humanity, and he wouldn't feel anything,: he would be free from his human emotions!

"Danny, I suppose that there is a way that I can help you," I said, watching Danny raise his head, his tears slowing.  
"There is? You can? How?" he asked with eyes full of hope again.  
"Yes, I can. Please follow me," I said rising from my chair with Danny following suite. We walked through the empty halls of my mansion and then descended into my lab. When we arrived, I led him to the examination table, tied him up, and put him under a deep sleep. Then I took my walked over to my cabinet ofinventions and retrieved my "Ghost Gloves". I returned to the table and donned the Gloves before ripping into his being and tearing away his humanity.

* * *

**'Dan's POV'**

* * *

I suddenly felt a sharp pain and then, my feelings were gone. I looked behind myself and saw my human half, lying unconscious atop the table. I fired a ghost ray his restraints, releasing him, and he fell to the floor. Then, I turned to Vlad to thank him, but I felt nothing: no sorrow, no hope, no happiness, nothing. I suddenly realized what exactly he had done to me. He had ripped out the one thing that made me human, that made Danny so special.

"How could you!?" I asked furiously. I removed the gloves from him, and in my fit of rage, ripped out his ghost half which I attempted to overshadow. Something went wrong, and I felt a sharp pain.

I had a feeling like my head was on fire, which I quickly realized it was. I also felt my canines sharpen into fangs, and my tongue changed shape too, now long and forked like a snake's. Vlad's human half passed out from the "exorcism", and my human half was shaking with fear next to the wall, having now awoken due to the commotion. I scared it a little more, causing him to pass out once more, and then I took it and flew away, someplace far from Vlad's place.  
After flying for a few hours, I found a valley with a river running through it. I lighted down on one of its banks, and lay my human half on the ground. I then sat down next to a tree nearby him, waiting for him to awaken.

* * *

**(One hour later)**

**'Danny's POV'**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the river rushing down the valley. I looked around and saw my ghost half, sitting next a nearby tree, watching me, "Would you please come down?" I asked. He quickly obliged and flew down next to me. Now that I saw him up close, I began to notice how different he was. Instead of unkempt snow-white hair, he wore a white-hot flame, his toxic-green eyes were replaced with a sinister blood-red, and I believe that he even had a tongue like a reptile's. "What has happened to me, well, us? I asked.

"Vlad split us and now, here we are, falling apart," he replied.

* * *

**(A/n) So, this is it for today, I finally started to write that story! I'm so excited, you? **


	2. Battle Cry

**(A/n) YEEE! After few days of waiting I'm finnaly here with new chapter, did I miss you? I hope was.**

**I want to thank Exots135 for help on this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song**

**(I wish)**

* * *

_**Soundtract: Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons  
**_

* * *

~Chapter 2~ Battle Cry

**Danny's POV**

* * *

"Phantom, are you ok?" I asked with genuine worry.

"Do not, call me that, ever again!" he shouted, with a cold, hard voice that echoed in my head.

I must confess that I understand him, but I'm also worried about what could happen. Fusing with Vlad's ghost half won't end good, that's for sure, and it changed him radically.

I watched into his pure, blood red eyes and white flame that had replaced his snow white hair. He looked like a demon from hell, or maybe something even worse.

"Phan-" he glared at me. "I mean, Dan, can I call you like that?"

He nods and I asked him how is he feels.

"Angry, I feel...like all negative emotions are mixed up with me." he answered.

Now, I felt really sorry for him, it's sad that you can't feel hope, happiness, fate and so on. If only we could fuse together again...no, wait, there is something.

I screamed in my head, then started to jump up and down and Dan watched me like I was going crazy.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, clearly irritated.

In that moment I realized what I was doing, so I stopped jumping and laughed nervously.

"Dan, I don't think you will answer, but would you like to fuse back together?"

He takes a, quite frankly, absurd amount of time to think about it. I end up waiting for so long that I almost gave up and left before he finally spoke.

"Yes, I don't want to feel so miserable. But what's the point? We already lost everything..."

I cut him off because I know what he is going to say, and it is something I don't want to hear. Dan seems to share my sentiment, however, since he nods once I talk.

"Please, don't continue." I said, tears ready to slip on my face.

"How are you planning to fuse us back?"

"There is one way. Do you remember the Fenton GhostCather?"

"Yes, so?"

"If we managed to put ourselves on two and fuse back together with it, I belie-"

Dan cut me off.

"That we can fuse back?" he said, but still, his voice was dark, cold and hard, but you can also hear a bit of sadness.

"Dan, can you bring it here?"

"Why wouldn't you bring it?"

"Because... I just can't go back, too many memories..."

He sighed, "Fine... But just this time!" he said and then flew off.

I watched him with my sky blue eyes, full of tears. I didn't want this, I really didn't, all I wanted was that the pain go away, but not like this and I can feel it.

I sat on the ground and waited him.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

* * *

I flew away, not wanting to turn my head to my human half. So many memories, so many stuff, but I know this is something I must do. Otherwise, who knows what could happn?

When I got to the Fenton's Work, I flew to my old room. There were posters of NASA and some space rocket models that I made. In the corner of the room was a mirror, I went to it to look at my face. All what I saw is a face of the killer that still didn't kill anybody. I stare don't know how long into my pure, blood eyes and white flame instead of hair. I couldn't believe that this was my face. I'm a monster, with that though, I turned and passed through the floor to the lab. Then I got there, I took the Fenton GhostCather and flew back to my human half.

When I got to the valley, I saw it, sitting on the ground, awaiting me.

_"Huh, stupid human emotions."_ I thought.

I landed behind him and though that it will be funny to scare him again, "Boo!"

"Aaaagghhhh!" it screamed and continue to talk, "Please, don't scare me like that ever again! Where have you been? But, I see that you bring the GhostChatcher."

"You don't need to know everything, you know?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I can't know."

But seriously, I can't look at it anymore.

"Ugh, can we just go over this and fuse again?"

"So, finally remember, let's go over it, then." it said, I put it on the ground and took it for the hand and we flew through it, the last I remember is screaming and then just darkness.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

* * *

I screamed, I felt something going inside me, making his space, I instantly knew that it was my ghost half. I felt some strange, dark emotions that soon became part of me, and then my mind and Dan's mind mixed up.

I didn't want to call myself Danny anymore. From now on, I'm Dan and with that thought, I finally passed out.

**(One hour later)**

I woke up, somehow feeling strange. I went to the river that was running in the middle of the valley. I saw my human form and red EYES FLASHED for one second...for some reason.

I was wanting to see my other face, so I turned to my ghost half and when I did, I jumped back in one step when I saw it. When I came the fact that this is my new face, I come closer, I looked at my pure, blood red eyes and white flame hair.

"This is my face..." I said to myself and turned into my human form again.

I felt different somehow, I felt like a monster. All what I wanted was that the pain go away, not to make it worse. I didn't want to feel so much hatred and pain, it's even worse than before! I sighed, turned into my new ghost half and flew home.

While I was flying, I swore I will get revenge on Vlad, I will kill him. I shall be the last thing he sees, the harbinger of his end!

* * *

**(A/n) So, do you like it? Do you want me to continue this story or just leave it because you all think that it's boring.**


	3. Rejected

_**Soundtrack: Comatose by Skillet**_

* * *

~Chapter 3~ Rejected

**Dan's POV**

* * *

I got to my house and took just the things that I needed. I didn't want to stay in there.

When I got all the necessary items, I went to my old tree house that I made two months ago, so that if anything goes wrong, I could be alone from everyone, deep in the forest.

I tried to fall asleep there, but to my surprise, I couldn't. I didn't have a need to eat, drink, or sleep, so I turned intangible and flew into the dark, night sky, with one big glowing moon and millions of shining stars.

After few hours of flying, I decided to sit on a tree branch and continue to watch the night sky. I watched until the sun rises and I didn't even know how long I had been watching.

I transformed into my ghost half that I still couldn't get used to and flew back to my old tree house again.

When I came to the house, I looked at the small watch that I took with me and saw that it was time to go to school.

I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to because, what would the others think if I didn't? I sighed, transformed into my pathetic human half and put on some clean clothes from my backpack. It was time to face my old school and bully.

I sighed again - not wanting to have to walk all the way to the terrible place, and transformed back into my ghost half and flew to the school, invisible. I hid behind the back of the school, transformed and went to class. Everybody stared at me, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

I sat where I usually do, not paying any attention to Mr. Lancer's class. All I know is that I got an F in my English class. In the hall, I heard some voices that called me 'Fentonia'. I turned my head and saw no one else but Dash, coming to put me in a locker...But not today. I was sick to be always shut into the locker.

He pushed me against the locker.

"Hi Fenturd, today I got an F in English class and you know what that means!"

He put me into a locker and I couldn't take it anymore. It's enough that he has been bullying me since my childhood.

"No more!" I cried and my eyes glowed red for a moment.

I turned intangible and passed through the metal, gray door of my locker. Dash was ready to leave, he even turned his back until I called him.

"You see, Dash, I know that you are an idiot, but I never knew just how big of one you were."

He turned around and glared at me - just what I had hoped. He was ready to punch me, but I turned intangible and the fist passed straight through me.

"What the heck?!" Dash said and punches just kept coming at me, but no avail.

"Really? I always knew that you were a loser, but not THAT pathetic!"

"Oh yeah, and why are you thinking that? I'm better than you in every way!"

"Not exactly, " I said and looked around to see if anybody else was around me, except for Dash. When I saw that there was no one, I decided to show Dash my true self. The white rings showed around my body and Dash jumped a step back.

"What the hell, Fenturd?"

I ignored him as the white rings split and one went up and other down and then disappeared. On the spot, where Danny Fenton was standing, was now a monster with white flame instead of snow white hair, blood red eyes instead of happy green ones as before and when I opened my mouth, Dash saw my new fangs and then my reptilian tongue.

"So, Dash, what do you think about my new look? You like it?"

"You... You are..."

"I was, but not anymore," I said and Dash just stared at me, not believing what he was seeing.

"What is it? You lose words?" I ask and grab him by his shirt. I turned intangible and flew out and then I put him on the highest tree in Amity; he cried like a baby and the entire city was watching and laughing at him, even me. I don't remember when I was laughing last time and to my luck, I was invisible so no one could see me. I flew behind the building to transform back into my pathetic human form, leaving baby Dash on the tree.

I didn't care if he told my secret to everyone, nothing mattered to me anymore; I don't have any bigger purpose except fighting this stupid ghost.

Just in time when I was ready to transform, my ghost sense went off, but this time, it was red.

"Oh, crud, can't I be left alone? At least for one day, " I said and flew to the sky where I saw Skulker, probably looking for me.

He turned around and saw me.

"Hello, Ghost Child, it has been a long time since our last combat, " he said and I glared at him.

"Trust me, I'm not glad to see you and I know that this won't end well, so why don't you just go away, back to the Ghost Zone?"

"Let me think... No, and I see that you got a new look - impressive!"

"Enough talk, let's just get this over with!" I said and throw a first punch that sent Skulker flying into the building.

He fired with his ecto-gun at me, but I dodged and flew straight at him and punched him in the head. Then I crushed his arms and legs on the metallic armor and then I crush the robotic head and took Skulker out.

"I wonder, can ghosts die? Let's test that theory!" I said and threw Skulker into the air and shot a few strong ecto-blasts at him.

He fell to the ground, helpless and I just left him there.

Then I realized that as I took off into the sky, there were people watching the battle and they stared at me. They were afraid of me, and I heard a few people from the group shouting to get lost, to go away, that I'm a monster that needs to be destroyed.

I lowered my head at this word and took off into the air and as I looked one more time to the ground, some voice was telling me that it was wrong to just leave Skulker there, helpless, so I went back, took him and flew to my old house to bring him back to the Ghost Zone.

When I flew off, to the blue sky, everyone saw me and again shouted some words like to get lost, I'm a monster and so on.

I knew, that if I stayed here, I would be hunted forever and it would be worse if Dash told my secret to everyone and they actually believed him; now I was sorry that I showed him my secret. I sighed and flew back to my tree house in the forest, again packed myself and went to travel the world, to find some nice place to live, but I didn't believe that it would ever happen, as it looked like it I would be homeless forever and at the end, die or not, because I was already dead, just no one knew it.

* * *

**(A/n) So, do you like it? Do you want more? How many chapters should I write?**


	4. Forgotten

_**Soundtrack: Forgiven by Skillet**_

* * *

~Chapter 4~ Forgotten

**Dan's POV**

* * *

It was winter and as always, it was cold.

I watched the white snow around me and in the distance, is Amity Park.

I flew to it and transformed into my pathetic form.

For some reason, something in me wanted to see it.

I know that I will regret it, but still, I visited it.

I was walking, down a street and saw many houses and peoples, but no one didn`t recognize me.

I sighed, I was living 14 years in this town and it took only one month that peoples forget about me.

Oh, well, what can I do about it, I asked myself while walking in front of the Valerie's window.

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

* * *

I look out through my window and saw _Danny?_

I was shocked when I saw him. No one didn`t see him or hear him for one month.

After a tragic accident in front of Nasty Burger, he was never same again.

I took my jacket and burst out.

"Danny!" I called him, but he even didn`t bother to raise his head.

I run to him and grab him on his shoulder, "Danny, is that really you?" I ask.

"Who wants to know?"

"I want. You really miss me past this one month. Please, come back"

"I don't want to come back. I just wanted to see this town for at least one more time, before I leave forever"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand, you are the same like the rest, " he said, with a sad voice, something was bugging him, something else except the accident.

"Danny, please, can you please turn your head. If this is the last time that we will see each other. Please, turn around. Can you honor me that wish?"

He turned around. Instead that I saw his happy face, I saw a face, full of tears, pain and sorrow, but what shocked me the most is his answer, "I can't honor you the whole wish because this, isn't my true face" he said.

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Are you for walk? I believe that at least you will get rid of some small amount of that negative emotions"

Danny gave me a small, week smail, I was happy because of it, everyone, for once in the while, deserves a little bit of kindness.

"Thanks, Valerie, you made my day a bit better" he said and I was so happy to hear that from him. There is a small hope that he will be old Danny again.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

* * *

I sighed, I know that Valerie just wants to help, but she won't do any good.

She will just open my old wounds.

We were walking in silence, not saying a word.

Nothing changed, Amity has been same as always, the only difference was that now, there was no ghost attack.

Skulker probably told everyone about me.

Everything was good until I saw Vlad, rage boiled inside me, but I managed to control myself, nearly.

"Why is Vlad Master here?"

"Didn`t you hear? He move in Fenton Work when you disappeared"

"HE DID WHAT?" I shouted from anger.

"You hear me he mo-"

"Yea, I heard you, can you please excuse me for a moment? I need to check something"

"Ok, I'll be waiting"

Huh, I can't believe that she is willing to wait.

I run behind the building and look around if someone is watching, on my luck, only Dash was there who knows my secret and it's looks like he didn't tell anybody, I'm impressed, to be honest.

He froze when he saw me, I turned to my ghost form, and Dash ran far away from me.

I flew into sky and with to speed went to Vlad.

"YOU!" I shouted.

"Daniel?" he asked, turned around and saw me, a monster.

"This is all your fault!"

"Daniel! Calm down!"

"No! It's time to pay for what you done to me!"

"I done this to you? I just wanted to help!"

"But I also didn't want to end up like this! And now! You will die!" I shouted and my arm glowed green. I was ready to throw an ecto-blast, but didn't notice Valerie in her battle suit.

I was shooted in my back with strong force.

I fall onto ground and white rings showed around my body and then, last thing that I remember is darkness.

* * *

**Vlad's POV**

* * *

I was terrified when he called me, I didn't want to believe that he is back.

I turned my head in hope that it's just a part of my imagination, but I was wrong, young Daniel was flying straight to me.

I was so scared, I thought that he would kill me until Valerie shoot him in the back. I was sorry for the boy.

He is right, he didn't deserve this and after all, it is my fault.

"Is this Phantom?" Valerie asked in wonder, she couldn't believe it, "I'm afraid that he is" I said and white rings showed around the boy.

Valerie took a step back, "What kind of trick is this, spook?" she asked and was ready to fire from her weapon.

"Valerie! NOOOO!" I stopped her before she shoot Daniel.

"Why?" Valerie ask and now, white rings splited and one travel to Phantom's head and other one travel to Phantom's feet, then they disappeared leaving behind young Daniel Fenton.

"_DANNY!?" _ she asked in shock.

* * *

**(A/n) MUHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFY! Was it evil? I hope it was. So, what do you want, that Valerie sees Danny as a misunderstood boy or a monster that needs to be killed.**


	5. Never Surrender

_**Soundtrack: Never Surrender by Skillet**_

* * *

~Chapter 5~ Never Surrender  
**Dan's POV**

* * *

I woke up in some room. I looked around and figured out that it was my room. Wait? I'm in Fenton Work's?

Oh no! This is not good! How did I even got here!? I asked myself and then, the doors opened and I saw the person that I wanted to kill, Vlad.

I wanted to rip him apart molecule by molecule, but at that moment Valerie walked in.

Wait! Did she sme transform? Does she know? I hoped not.

"Hi Danny!" she said and I kept looking at her, I didn't know what to say, I was looking like a five year old kid.

I was so scared when she started to talk, "Danny" she said and slowly approached me, she sat on the bed next to me and at the end, she put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"I know your secret..."

"You do?"

She sighed, "Yes, I do"

"And you are not scared?" I asked in a childish voice.

"Why would I? I'm sorry for hunting you for so long"

"Wow, thanks Valerie, " I said, surprised that she accepted a monster like me and she was sorry for hunting me? To be honest, I didn't expect this from her.

My thoughts were broken by her voice, "How did this happen?" she asks.

"It's a long story, I rather not tell."

"Yeah, I suppose so. " she then get up from the bed and went to the doors, "I'm going to get a glass of water, do you want some?" she asked and I nodded.

When she closed the doors, I remembered that Vlad was there too. I managed to control myself.

I don't want to reveal my true self, after all, she only saw half of me, I don't want her to see my other half.

After a few minutes of silence, Vladimir had enough courage to say something, nice going, fruit loop!

"So, Daniel, how do you feel?"

"Do not call me Daniel! Never again!" I threatened, but Vlad just gave me a smile? Why did I have the feeling that he got me just where he wanted me to be.

"Why not? After all, it is your real name."

"Maybe it was, but not anymore!" I shouted and my eyes glowed bright red.

"OoOo! A scary eyes, what are you going to do? You are weak, pathetic, helpless little kid who misses his mommy and daddy!" Vlad said and continued, I couldn't take it anymore.

I didn't know how to stop him so I did just one thing that was on my mind. I transformed into my ghost half.

"Who is weak now?" I asked and Vlad looked like he was about to wet his underwear.

I blasted him with my ecto blast into the wall. At that moment, Valerie came in and she saw me blasting Vlad into the wall.

"Valerie!? It's not what you think!" I shouted and she dropped a glass of water and in a blink of the eye, she was in her red battle suit.

"I thought that you are one of a good guys, but now, not anymore. I forgive you when you first time attacked Vlad, but I won't the second time. You confirmed my thoughts and now say, goodbye to your afterlife, spook!" she shouted and shot at me with her weapons. I was sent flying into the wall.

That got me really angry and I shot few ecto blasts at her and before she passed out, she shot at me one more time, that brought me back from my rage induced state.

"What have I done!? I almost killed Valerie. She is right, I am a monster. No! I won't surrender! This is not the end!" I said in my head.

I turned intangible and flew through the ceiling into a dark night. Until then, I didn't even realized that tears were slipping across my face. I couldn't believe what I had almost done.

* * *

**-Line Break-**

* * *

I was flying and soon I heard a citizen scream. Then, I saw Technus, but I ignored him and left him to do his thing.

If they don't want me, fine! I don't care! I thought to myself.

I flew to park and looked if someone else was around, with my luck, no one was near. I transformed into that thing that I called human and walked to the lake.

It was a place where my mom and I used to hang out. And soon it would completely freeze over because of the low temperature, it was already half frozen over.

I sighed and watched the soft snow flakes falling onto the soft snow covered ground.

* * *

**(A/n) Sorry for the short chapter folks! But personally, I think that it will be better if it stay like this.**


	6. The Last Night

**(A/n) Yeeeee! I'm back! It's nothing personal, but please review because I want to know who is reading this and I have one question for you all, your answers will affect the story, but not on the bad way. **

**Do you want that Dan in the near future will drink a blood or no?**

**I need to know this so I can know which of my ideas to use. (There are so many)**

* * *

_**Soundtrack: The Last Night by Skillet**_

* * *

~Chapter 6~ The Last Night  
**Dan's POV**

* * *

I was watching into a frozen lake and then I heard that someone is coming.

"Hello Mister. Is something wrong?" I heard voice next to me, "Why do you think that something is wrong?" I asked.

Your face, and there are few tears running against it."

I was silent for a few seconds and then turned my head to the voice, I saw a one little boy, with a one little red hat, he gasped when he saw my face.

"You... You are Danny Fenton! The boy that ran away."

I looked at him with a sad eyes and nodded, "You heard about me?"

"Yes, everyone heard about you, but only few care."

"I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Because few peoples are caring about me. They care about a monster."

"You are not a monster, why do you think you are? You are just a misunderstood 15 year old boy."

"Trust me, you even don't know the whole story."

"Can I hear it?"

"It's a long story."

"Don't worry. I have enough of time," boy said, I sighed and started to talk my life story.

* * *

**-Line break-**

* * *

I transformed into my ghost half, "And that's what happened" I said for the end and boy gasped again when he saw my true form, but didn't scream now when he knows the whole story.

"Can I touch your hair?" he asked.

"Why? Aren't you scared that you might burn yourself?"

"No, your hair is touching the branch and it still isn't on fire." the boy said and I was like _huh?_ Then I looked up and saw that boy was right, "Oh, well, if you want, you can touch it." I said.

The boy seems to be happy and then I heard scream. Two womens I suppose.

"What was that?" the boy asked and I didn't know what to do or say, so I made the most stupid decision I could ever make.

"Come with me," I said to the boy and we went behind the bush. We saw one woman, probably around 34 years old and one girl about 18.

They were attacked by some guy, he wanted something from them. _WAIT!? _ Is that a knife, if I'm right, oh no! He is going to kill them for some reason!

"Mom!?" I heard the boy and knew that I need to do something.

First of all, I transformed into my human half, maybe is pathetic, but it is great for camouflage.

I do not want that someone hear that I'm still here, besides, what one man can do to me? With my super strength, invisibility and intangibility.

Without thinking, I jumped in front of him.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here. A little hero, who do you think you are, Danny Phantom?"

At that I was really angry, I was ready to throw a first punch and I felt that my fist will glow green soon, wow, temper, I need to stay cool.

"Oh yeah! Who knows, maybe I am!" I responded.

"Fighter huh? Well, let's see if you can fight!" the man said and throw a fist at me, I dodged with ease, "That's too bad, you are too slow!"

"Well then, let's see if you can fight with ten of us you little brat!" the men snapped with his fingers and nine more man's showed. Desiree is right, some man's can be so rude.

"Can I? I swear, I can beat you with one hand behind my back with closed eyes!"

"I wish to see that day coming" another man said and pulled out the knife, others followed.

"Wow! What is this? Knife conversion?"

"Well, maybe it is!" some other guy said and now everybody started to run toward me, I smiled, I could just turn intangible but then I remembered, I can't, if I turn, then woman and girl will probably be killed.

My ecto-blast is weaker in human form and to make shield is even harder. I need to train.

Man's gasped when they saw that two rings showed around my body and splited, revealing my true self.

"What's the problem? The cat ate your thoughts?"

"You-You a-are D-d-d-danny Pha-antom?"

"To save you from the trouble, I was, but now, I'm different, now, leave that woman and girl alone and if you ever attack someone! Well, let's just say that won't be nice. You have ten seconds disappear and it's better if I never see you again! Understood!" I shouted with harsh, cold voice and glared at them too, they disappeared in the blink of the eye.

"Danny? Is that really you?" I heard a voice behind me. I know that voice! But it's not possible, she died...

"Danny, if this is really you, please turn around..." she said and I, of course, turned around and saw a woman, probably mom of the boy and my sister, Jazz. I looked deep in her eyes and lowered my head, how can she even look monster like me.

"Oh Danny!" she said with a soft voice and hugged me, I wanted to push her, but didn't, I almost forget what feels like when someone hug you and I must say, it's really nice and calming.

I gave her a soft smile and returned the hug.

"How did you survive?" I asked, broke the hug and notice that the boy and his mom are gone.

Before Jazz could answer, Valerie showed and in that moment, the bell in the church started to rang and everyone knew what that meant.

It was midnight, Christmas to be exact.

"Merry Christmas, spook!" Valerie said and aimed at me, but then she noticed Jazz.

"Jazz? Get away from her you monster!"

"Hey! Don't call my little brother a monster!"

"Oh please, princess. You would not call him little if you saw what he done! He ruined our city and attacked Vlad!"

"Vlad is nothing! He is just one crazy Cheese Head!" I said, I'm tired of calling him a fruit loop and besides, he is far more than it.

Valerie was now ready to shot me and I couldn't let her that, "I'm sorry Val" I said really quite and shoted her hover board, then I took Jazz for the arm and flew away without any word.

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

* * *

Oh man! That was one nasty fall. I can't believe that that spook dared to destroy my hover board. It looks like I will need to walk.

Tomorrow I will search the whole town and then the rest. I will find him!

I'm glad that these ten criminals told me that they saw that monster, but unfortunately I needed to pass them to police.

But maybe I can free them, maybe they would want me to help me to catch that dirty ectoplasamic scum.

"Enjoy in your days Fenton, but I will come after you and when I come, trust me, you'll wish that you had never been born" I said to myself and continue to walk towards Fenton Work's, now Vlad's home.

I hope that he can fix my board.

* * *

**(A/n) So, did you like it? I hope you do and please review and answer the question above, I would be very glad and happy if you do! ;)**

**Tnx :D**


	7. My Savior

_**Soundtrack: Savoir by Skillet**_

* * *

~Chapter 7~ My Savoir

**Dan's POV**

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked Jazz while we were flying.

"If I'm right, and I always am, there is one nice, small city called Elamor. We can go there, rest and answer our questions." she said.

"Sounds good to me." I said and turned my direction where was she pointing.

"So, how did all of this happen?"

"I had a feeling that you'll ask that. It's a long story. Let's just say that I come to Vlad and at the end he ripped my humanity and my ghost half too, what by the way sounds totally gross, my ghost half went crazy for a moment and ripped Vlad's ghost half too and fused with it. With the help of the Fenton GhostChacther, I fussed my ghost and human half back together, and that's how I became what I am today." I finished, I do not like explaining how did I became what I am today, but for Jazz is worth.

"Poor you... Look! We are almost there. Land behind that bush" Jazz said and pointed to the bush.

I flew behind it and transformed into my human half.

"Look, there is a building, go to it and I will show you my apartment."

"Ok." I said and followed her.

Her apartment wasn't much, but it is better than to be on the street or in the tree house.

"I'll prepare the sofa for you where you will sleep."

"Actually, Jazz, you don't need to. I can't sleep anymore."

"Oh, little brother, but you need to sleep..." she said softly, maybe she didn't understand me what I'm trying to say.

"Jazz, when I told you that I can't sleep, I mean that I do not have any need for sleep, literally."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, The last time I slept was before I went to Cheese Head."

"Well, if you want I still can prepare it."

"No need Jazz. It's pretty late and you need sleep. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Well, if you say so." she said and took a quick shower before sleep. I take a look at the watch and saw that it was already half past four in the morning.

Soon, Jazz came and put on her pajama.

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

* * *

I was woken up by something, I heard some voices and then I passed out, the last thing I heard is Danny's echoing voice calling my name.

Darkness, is all what I remember.

I opened my eyes and saw boxes?!

I looked around, I think that I was in the warehouse, probably ghost kidnapped me, but which ghost can be so strong?"

Soon, I saw a ghost that attacked me and recognized him immediately, but he was different now, a lot different and scary.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

* * *

How did this happen, one moment Jazz was here and then disappeared!

No! It can't be happening! No, nonono, "NO!" I screamed and started to freak out. I can't lose her again, not now, not ever!

Who could do this?

All what I know that it was a ghost, but how can it be so fast? The only fast ghost that could move so fast is me!

I searched the room and saw one little box on the floor next to her bed.

I picked it and open, inside was a message.

I read it out loud.

_"If you want to find your sister go to the place where fun never ends."_

I thought about it. Who could write it and why was it in the box?

Nothing doesn't have any sense, why was these note in the box? Why was it in riddle? What the kidnaper wants with Jazz?

So many questions and no answer, my only clue was that note.

"Go to the place that fun never ends." I read the last part at loud again, where I can find it anywhere?

There are a lot of places that fun never ends, the arcade, playground and so on.

The first thing that falls on my mind was to go to the arcade.

I turned into my ghost form, turned intangible and invisible, I flew out to find the arcade.

But on my surprise, there wasn't arcade or the cinema, just a small playground.

I flew down and started looking, but I had a little problem.

So much of curious eyes were looking at me that I even couldn't concentrate.

"Would you all please stop staring at me!" I shouted showing my fangs. I couldn't take it anymore, I'm trying to rescue my sister and everyone just don't want to stop staring.

I hate people. They can be so stupid and arrogant at times and they always ruin everything.

I saw something, it looked like a box, the same one that was in the Jazz's room.

I went to it and picked it up. When I opened it, I saw the message again.

_Nice job! I see that you finally find my first box. Now go to the paradise and you'll find your sister. But I'm warning you, you"ll need to fight! BEWARE! _** (A/n I'm thinking that all of you already know which ghost is that)**

Oh great, more riddles. Where will I find a paradise at all!?

The minutes passed and I still didn't have any idea, but then something shot in my head.

Wait a minute, boxes? If I'm thinking about the right ghost, which I'm probably thinking that I'm wrong because no way he can become so powerful! But it was worth to try.

Jazz is probably in the warehouse.

I flew up into the air and didn't take long to find it.

I flew to it at my top speed and noticed that I was going faster than ever. It's looking like my power inlistensa lot, but when I say a lot, I mean really a lot.

I was there in two minutes.

I turned invisible and intangible and phase through the ceiling.

Still invisible, I saw Jazz tied up to the chair.

I flew to her and turned visible, but that was one big mistake because I was shot in the back really hard.

I turned my head and saw Box Ghost, but really different, he was more mature, stronger and he had a tattoo too.

"Beware" he said with a deep voice that sended me chill through my spine. There wasn't that annoying voice anymore.

Now, he is a treat!

"Wow, Boxy, what happened to you?" I asked just from curiosity.

"You like it? I trained and you should try it too! Look at yourself! You are skin and bone!"

I could swear that I hear that comment before, but I decided to ignore it.

I threw an ecto-blast at him and he made a shild in the shape of the box, why am I not surprised?

"Is that everything you got? Pfft, tell me, Why wouldn't I hurt your sister now?" he said and that got me really angry, "If you don't want to say goodbye to your afterlife, I'm suggestion you to not even lay one finger her!" I threaten.

Box Ghost went to Jazz and sumoed the box, I know what was he going to do, even when I gave him a warning.

I flew as fast as I could, I almost made it, but I did it, I sumoed the shild that protect Jazz and me.

"Didn't you hear what I say?" my voice went deep, very deep.

"The Box Ghost is listen to no one!" he said and I threw so strong ecto-blast at him that I sent him flying into the wall and he made a crater in it.

I felt some kind of big rage that was consuming inside of me.

I felt something sharp and saw that I got claws, this pleased me.

I starch his face around his left eye, but I felt something like it wasn't enough, I charged some stronge ecto ray and hear Jazz yelling, "DANNY! NOOO!"

But it was too late, I already cut his arm.

OMG! What have I done! I took a few steps back and looked at Jazz who was watching me in the horror, I went to her and united her and then turned intangible and flew to the sky to clear my head.

* * *

**(A/n) I'm asking this for the last time so please answer me! Do you want that Dan will drink blood or not. There won't be many scenes about it, but I think that because of it will be some better connections between *BEEP* Sorry readers, something is wrong with my tablet.**


	8. Loner

**(A/n) The moment is finally here! I will put one of my favorite songs as a soundtrack, yeah!**

**Also, I want to say thanks to all of you that reviewed for now.**

* * *

_**Soundtrack: Falling Inside The Black**_

* * *

~Chapter 8~ Loner

**Jazz's POV**

* * *

I couldn't believe that my little brother wanted to end Box Ghost's afterlife. It's just not like him!

I have a feeling like Danny is not Danny anymore. He's different and he also looks like he lost a half of himself.

I need to help him, but how can I get through his stubborn head and where can I find him anyway!?

I turned my head and saw Box Ghost, really wounded.

"OMG! Box Ghost! Are you all right!?" I asked and a bit dreamed out. I rushed to him to help him get up.

"Why do you even care?!" he asked.

"Because it's a right thing to do."

"Wow, you really have a heart unless your brother."

I glared at him, it looks like he even don't know what happened, but I'm surprised that he looks like he even care a bit.

"Didn't you hear? Our parents died."

"Really?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So that explains his weird behavior!"

"You think so, but do you know why is he looking different?"

"That is beyond my knowledge!"

"I thought so. I was wondering. You are a ghost, like half of my brother. Do you know where he could be right now?"

"Hmm... It looks like he is really hurt. Try to look him somewhere where there is no lot of people. A ghost with hurt emotions is usually alone."

"Ok, thank you Box Ghost very much! Do you need help with that wounds? Some of them are really nasty." I said and watched into his cut off hand and a deep wounds around his eye.

"No, I'll be fine.." he said and I went to search for my little brother.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

* * *

I flew in the new environment, not knowing where I'm going.

I wasn't far away from house because I still had a feeling like I need to protect Jazz no matter what.

I landed and sat on the one branch on the tree.

I felt like I will cry. I-I'm falling into the black. I do not know what to do, if I could just get a one small cue, signal or something else.

Why is the world so cruel? First the accident, then Vlad and now this!?

I have a feeling like I will just break in some point, and if I do, who knows what will happen.

I was sitting, my ghostly tail hanging over and moving slowly from side to side.

I was brought out of my deep thoughts when I heard Jazz calling my name. I looked down and saw her a little further from me.

Soon, she came over me and watching me in my deep, blood red eyes.

"Danny..." she said softly and continue, "Danny, I know what arecan you please come down and talk about it?"

"How can you know how do I feeling if you do not know nothing what is going on in my head."

"Because I'm your sister and I care about you."

"Thanks Jazz."

"I'm always here for you, little brother. Want to talk about what happened tonight?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes. You wouldn't understand me anyway."

"Oh Danny, of course I will. Can you now, please come down?"

"Well, if you insist." I said and jumped off the tree.

"Good boy, now do you want to be out here a bit more or want to go back to my apartment?"

"Here."

"Ok. So, ready for talk?"

"I suppose so."

"Nice. I must say, I'm surprised that you even care about me."

"Why?"

"You seems to be so cold and harsh these two days. You are looking like you are not care."

"Well..." I rubbed the back of my neck, "I'm not feeling like me anymore."

"But whatever you do its still you, right?"

"I do not know, ever since Cheese Head done this to me, I'm feeling empty."

"Or you are still missing something in your life and I think I know what." she said. She is annoying at some times. I just hope she won't say that I'm missing my family and friends. "What am I missing then?" I asked.

"Love." I glanced at her when she said that, now I think that I would like that I'm missing my family and friends more.

"I think I'll stop here, you seems confused."

"And more than I am."

She gave me a smile, "Come, let's go home."

* * *

**(A/n) Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm really tired and the worst of all is than my mom grounded me, no more laptop (that I can't use anyway because every time when I touch it, I accidentally download the computer virus, lol), no more TV (there's nothing good on it anyway), no mobile and tablet (so I steal it late at night and in the early morning, now soon will be midnight so that means that I will be on tablet again at 5 am to do my homework and write a half of the chapter, or watch a series).**

**I'm going to sleep now, bye until next time and please leave a review and if you want you can check out my other stories. **


	9. Would It Matter

**(A/n) Hi everyone! I was thinking and come to the conclusion that maybe some of you are a bit confused or think that the Dan's behavior is a bit weird or out of the character. It's because Dan **_**DO NOT **_**want to be bad. He is just really sad and that sadness turned to anger. He is trying to be good, but that anger won't let him. Dan is trying to find someone that will understand him, yeah, there is Jazz, but she just think that she is understanding him because she do not know how is to be in his skin. Vlad ripped his humanity (Dan's ghost and human half fused again, but the damage is here), his friend found out about his dark secret and now she is hunting him down like some animal and she will do it all to happen, the ghosts are becoming stronger, his sister was kidnapped the first night when he met her again and now Dan have a ectoplasam on his hands (no matter how much is Box Ghost stubborn, I don't think that he deserved what Dan done to him).**

**I hope that this helped you my dear readers ;)**

**PS. I forgot to tell you, in this story Jazz is 18 year old and Dan will soon have 16 (PM me or leave a review if you want to know why)**

* * *

_Q: Do you want that Dan will drink blood in the near future (about 2-3 scene)_

_**Soundtrack: Would It Matter by Skillet**_

* * *

~Chapter 9~ Would It Matter

**Dan's POV**

* * *

My sister was sleeping and I watched through the window, knowing that she would wake up soon.

I waited until I saw that it was 11 am, she would need to wake up by now.

I turned invisible and intangible and went into her room.

I was feeling a lot better when I saw that she is still sleeping. It was a hard night. I went back to my room and watch through the window in my room.

I saw many people, kids and teenagers walk down the street, but one girl caught my eye. She had a black hair with a red strip, she is wearing red T-shirts with a black skull in the middle and black, leather jacket, black pants and black boots. I didn't exactly saw her eyes, but I think that they are brown. She was beautiful and she sat in front of tree in the one, small park.

Jazz came behind me and I even didn't notice it! I do not know how how long did she standing behind me until she cleaned her throat and came to lay on the window next to me.

We were quite for some time and it looks like she is looking for something and then I noticed that she is looking on the same spot as me. Oh no! She didn't notice it, didn't she?

"Go and talk to her." she said and I looked at her. No! She knows, there is only one thing to do, playing dump, "To who?" I asked.

"To that girl that's sitting next to the tree."

"What? What girl?" I asked like the dump person would (I think)

"Danny, don't play dump." she said and pointed to the girl, she continued, "It's not hard to figure out that you are looking at her."

"Ok, yeah, you figured out, but she is hot!" ups, did I just say that?

"Hot!?" she said a bit louder. Yep, I said that, stupid me!

"Well, if you think that she is hot, go down and talk to her!"

My eyes widen. How can Jazz except that I go down there and met her!? How can anyone even talk to this, this monster.

"I do not know Jazz." I said unsure.

"Oh, come on Danny, you can do it!"

"No! I can't do it!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared." I stopped a bit ad then continued, "I'm scared what will she think about me, what if I slip out and tell my secret and she won't except me!" **(A/n: Dan is afraid of the broken heart) **

"Oh Danny, don't think on the negative way, what if she will like you, no matter who you are."

"I don't know and Jazz, can you please do me a little favor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you please stop calling me Danny?"

"Why? Danny is the nice name."

"I know, just..." I rubbed the back of my neck, "It's completed"

"Well, how do you want that I call you?"

"Dan" I said as short as possible.

"Well, ok, Dan."

"Thank you"

"No problem." Jazz said and winked and went downstairs. I didn't care where she went, but my eyes snapped open when I saw her walking to the girl.

I didn't hear exactly about what did they talking about, but when Jazz pointed at me and the girl turned her head to me, I just wanted to turn invisible, but instead I just hide behind the wall where she can't see me.

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

* * *

Danny know to be so stupid sometimes. He even can't go and talk to a girl! I just want for him to be happy.

I walked downstairs and to the park. I looked around and in less then a minute I saw that girl and went towards it.

If Danny can't talk to her, then I will.

She was reading a book and didn't notice that I was coming to her.

"Hi! What's your name?" I asked and she looked at him. I was probably looking like an idiot right now, but I will survive, for my brother.

"Hi? My name is Lucy. Why do you ask?" she greeted me unsure, I'm guessing that she didn't talk a lot with strangers.

"I was just wondering, my brother and I were just move in and I noticed this morning that he was starting at you."

"Oh, so you are like over caring sister"

"Heh-heh, gratefult of. Our mom and dad died this year. I'm trying to be strong for him and make him forget about them, but whatever I do, he is not a person I knew before the accident." I stopped talking and looked to the ground. My little brother was now far from normal that I knew.

"I'm sorry for you two, where is your brother anyway?"

I looked to the building and saw that Danny was watching the whole thing and I pointed to him. He was so pale when he figured out what was happening.

Lucy turned her head and saw him, but soon he hide behind the wall. "He looks like a nice boy." she said.

"Really?"

"Yes. How old is he anyway?"

"He will soon have 16. You?"

"I turned 16 last month."

"Nice, I'm sure you two will get along."

"Yeah, I should soon saw him in Elmor High School, right?"

"Probably."

"Cool!" she looked at her wrist watch, "Wow, look at the time, I had to go." she said and got up, but before she went, she turned to me, "I didn't hear your name, would you please tell me?"

"Of course! My name is Jazz. Nice to meet you!" I said and she gave me a big, happy smile and went home.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

* * *

I heard footsteps coming to my room. I turned to my doors and saw that Jazz came back.

"You had to talk to her, didn't you?"

"Duh, of course I had. I just want for you to be happy and I forgot to tell you. We are going to shopping. You'll need to go to school soon."

Wait!? Whatcom did she say? A shop, a _SCHOOL!?_

"Wait, you want me... To go to the school after all what happened!? "

"Well, yeah. You still need to go."

"And why do you think I will listen to you?"

"Because I'm your older sister and I'm the only one you have!"

"You know Jazz. Just forget about me! Just leave me alone for a while, you are not helping."

"But Danny..." I cut her off, "Just leave! Leave me alone!"

"Fine! You want to be alone! Then fine! Be alone! After all what I done for you!" she shouted and left. I sighed, maybe I didn't need to be so hard and cold to her. 

* * *

**-Line break-**

* * *

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it's midnight.

Jazz didn't came back, where did she go!? I think I shouldn't upset her so bad. She only tried to help.

I sighed and transformed into my ghost half.

I flew out through the open window and started to search for her.

I was flying for three hours and still didn't find her. I started to lose hope until I saw a her.

"Jazz!" I shouted happyily. Wow, I even do not remember when I shouted like that. I flew down to her. "Aw... So you do care about me." she said.

"Wait!? So you want to tell me that all of these was an act!?"

"Yes. I wanted to show you how some words can hurt people and it was also a test. I also wanted to see did you save from Box Ghost just from the instinct told you to do it or because you wanted to do it."

"Oh. What did you doing for so long anyway?"

"I saw that you wasn't happy about going to the shop so I went alone and also you will going to school tomorrow." she said and showed me the bags full of clothes.

This won't end well.

* * *

**(A/n) I hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas, questions or something you would like to say, feel free to leave a review or PM me.**

**PS. I'm really, but really sorry it there is a lot of errors, but something is wrong with my tablet and my beta won't come back for a while. If there is someone that is interesting to be my beta, please contact me! I will be more then grateful! Tnx ;)**


	10. The New Kid

**(A/n) I think that Technus is messing with my tablet XD**

**I want to thank shadowrgj with helping me with a principal name.**

**Please leave a review.**

**I'm really sorry if there is some errors.**

* * *

_**Soundtrack: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**_

* * *

~Chapter 10~ The New Kid

**Dan's POV**

* * *

I was watching the sun rise, it was beautiful and the birds were singing. I could stare at the sky and listen to birds forever, but then I remember that stupid school that Jazz arranged me, ugh...

It was 6 AM and then Jazz came into my room.

"Oh, you awake!" she said surprised.

"I'm awake the whole night, actually, I do not remember when was the last when I slept." I said and she was just looking at me, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing! I'm just suprised that you are not sleeping!"

I sighed, I can't, every time when I close my eyes, I see a monster, every time when I look

in the mirror, I see a monster. So please tell me, how am I supposed to sleep and even if I wanted, I can't," I said and Jazz was looking for answers, she always needs to have an answer for everything!

"I do not know," she said and my eyes widen, it was the first time that Jazz doesn't know the answer.

We were staring at each other until Jazz broke the silence.

"I think that it's time for school, here." she gave me a paper bag and I looked what was in there.

In it were clothes and I took the combination that caught my eye.

I put ordinary white T-shirt, black jacket, blue jeans and of course, red converse shoes.

I came to the kitchen where Jazz waited me, "Do you want a breakfast?" she asked and I refuse. I didn't feel the need for it.

"Well, if you want so. Do you want me to take you to school or you'll fly?" she asked me and I didn't know what to answer, but flying would be good, but there is one small problem, my look. I sighed, I need to come face to face with that fact, I can't change my look and I will look like a monster forever.

"I'll fly." I eventually answered, I can't refusing what I am the whole life.

"Ok then. You are ready to go." she said and I looked at the floor, it was time.

I concentrated and two white rings showed around my body, then they splited and went each other way and then they transformed me into my skinny ghost form, I need to practice to gain some muscles. I turned intangible and invisible, then I passed through the ceiling.

* * *

**-Line Break-**

* * *

I'm surprised, I'm actually going to school again. Still invisible, I landed behind the school. I looked around to make sure that no one was looking. When there was no one, I turned back to my human half and went in front of school.

Oh man... I still can't believe that I'm doing that, I said in my mind and went straight to the principal office. I knocked on the doors.

"Come in!" I heard and opened the doors, then I close it.

"Well, Good morning! You are probably a new student that your sister was talking about. Daniel, is it?" the principal asked me and I nodded.

"Then Daniel, the Elmor high school is happy to have you, I'm Mr. Luis." the principal said.

"Nice to meet you." I said, a bit unsure. Principal reached something under his desk and then I saw that it's just my schedule.

"Here is your schedule, Daniel. Come, I'll escort you to your first class."

"Excuse me, sir, but can you please just call me Dan?" I asked.

"If you wish so." principal said and got up from his chair and opened the doors, "Follow me." he said and I did what he said.

Soon we came to door of one classroom and principal knocked, then we came in.

"Hello Mr. Luis. How can I help you?" the teacher that was in there asked.

"I just escorted this new student to your class."

"Oh, ok then." the teacher said and principal left, closing doors behind.

"Can you please introduce yourself Mr. ..."

"Fenton, you can just call me Dan, but my real name is Daniel James Fenton." I said.

"Well, ok, Mr. Fenton, you can sit next to the Lucy, she will also escort you through our school. Lucy, can you please raise your hand!" the teacher called and then, the same girl that I saw yesterday and to who Jazz was talked too raised her hand. I blushed and sat next to her.

No one didn't talk this class semester what surprised me big time. It looks like this teacher has a big authority, but that didn't keep me to be in my own thoughts. Why am I even here? Oh, wait, I'm here because I like one girl, huh, who knew. Look at me, how could she even like a person like me, I'm just a monster in the body of a fifteen year old boy.

* * *

**-Line break- **

* * *

The bell for the end of the class rang and I heard some voice behind me.

"Hi! Dan, is it?" I turned around and saw Lucy.

"Yes and you are Lucy, nice to meet you."

"Me too, your sister told me a lot about you."

"Hmm, did she?"

"Well, yes. What's next on your schedule?" she asked and I looked at my schedule and saw that my next thing to have is math, well, it can't be that bad, can it?.

"I should have a math now."

"What a coincidence, I have math too."

"Cool, I think." I said and in that moment the bell rang. Oh god! That bell is really annoying! Especially when you have a better hearing than humans.

"Let's hurry! " Lucy said and we went walking to the classroom, but we were stopped by some boys. Oh god, not again. Why a bullies needs to be in every freaking school!

"Well, well, well... What are we have here? A ghost freak and a nerd!" one of the boys said. I felt an anger boiling inside of me when he... No, it callled me a ghost freak and Lucy a nerd.

"Hey! WHO DO YOU CALL A GHOST FREAK!" I glared at them.

"Isn't it obviously, her, she is a ghost freak" other boy answered and others laughed, then I was really angry, soon I will lose my temper.

"Watch your mouth if you know what is good for you!" I still glared at the boys, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dan, don't." Lucy said with a calming voice and I took a big breath.

"Dan, just leave it, they are just dorks." Lucy said and I turned my back to the stupid boys.

Lucy and I continue to walk away for them but then, I stopped.

"Hahaha! Look at that! I always knew that a Ghost Freak is a coward and it looks like that neerd-geek is one too! What a baby losers!"

I turned around, "What did you say?" I asked and started to walk towards the group.

"You heard me, loser." one of the boys said and now I lost it.

I came to them and they were laughing until I punch one of the boys so hard that I sent him flying into the wall.

"You little brat! Get him! Let make him wish that he even didn't born!" the boy that I punched glared at me.

"Only in your dreams!" I said and pinned him him to the wall.

"Danny! Don't! Buch is just a big idiot!" I heard Lucy shouting behind me, but I ignored her.

Now, the whole group of bullies came to help Buch, as did Lucy called him, I think that he is the leader of the group, but within five seconds they well all on the floor.

I wanted to kill Buch, but I didn't saw that Lucy went to call a principal to cut the fight before someone gets hurt or worse.

My eyes almost flashed red if I didn't hear the principal voice, "Oh my god! What happened here!?" principal shouted and I release Buch from my grasp.

"This loser attacked me for no reason!" Butch exclaimed and I turned towards him and my eyes flashed red for one second, on my luck, no one didn't notice.

**Principal** glared at all of us, "All of you! Into my office! NOW!" he shouted.

* * *

**-Line Break-**

* * *

"Great! Now we all need to be in detention!" Lucy gave me a small glare. "What?" I asked, still a bit confused.

Lucy slapped herself on the face, "Seriously! You just punched Butch in the principal's office, if you didn't we would be out of detention!"

"Oh, sorry." I gave her a small, shy smile. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yes, why not?"

"Why did Butch call you a Ghost Freak?"

"I'm really interested in the ghost, they are really fascinating creatures, they are not just some ectoplasam scums"

"Then it's your lucky day!"

"Why?"

"Because my family were a ghost hunters and I know somethings about ghosts."

"Really?"

"Yes!" I said and the bell rang, it's time for our detention.

Before we went to classroom, I wanted to ask Lucy one more question, "Lucy, what did you say about ghosts earlier, did you really mean it?" I asked.

"Yes, I did, I do not believe that they don't have any human emotions. After all, they were human beings before they died." she said and on my face you could read a big smile

* * *

**(A/n) The personality of the new characters you will see during a story, I will try to make them as better as possible. **

**Please review!**

**And my final author note for today: CURSE YOU SCHOOL!**


	11. It's My Fault

**(A/n) Hi everyone! Miss me? I hope I was. You are really lucky that I wrote that chapter in school from the border and found some little time to rewrite it.**

**Also, I posted a new story (it needed to be a one-shot, but I will turn it into a story)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Soundtrack: What I've done by Linking Park**_

~Chapter 11~ It's My Fault

**Jazz' POV**

* * *

I watched my brother that was watching through the window.

Outside was gloomy, it was cold and raining. On my brother's luck, it was Sunday, so he didn't need to go to the school.

"About what are you thinking little brother?" I asked, standing behind him.

He shocked his head and turned towards me. "About nothing, I was just starting outside," he answered me. I knew that he wasn't telling me the truth, but I decided to let it go (maybe), I do not want to be too pushy, but I also wanted to help him.

Somewhere out there, far, far away, the lightning stroke in the big, white flash and then it could be heard the thunder.

At the sound, Danny turned to the window and sighed, completely ignoring me.

"Dan?" I called him, but no response, "Dan!?" I called him again, but still, no response.

I wanted to call him one more time, but then, out of a sudden, he turned towards me.

"What do you want?" he asked me with a cold, harsh voice. "I just wanted to know what's wrong with you what's wrong with you, you have been staring at that window since Friday!" I raised my voice a bit at the last part of the sentence, he glanced at me and then, of course, turned to that damn window.

He sighed, It's nothing that you should concern," he answered me.

I knew that I need to do something to help him. I would always be here for him. "You sure you do not want to talk about it?"

"I-I do not know," he answered me and I sighed, it looks like I will never get through his stubborn fifteen year old head, but I need to try.

"Oh, come on, Dan," I blinked, "You know that you can always trust me. I will always be here for you, am I right?" I asked and he sighed and answered me that I am right.

"So, would you tell me?"

He sighed again, "Fine, you win..." he said, seeing that there is no out of this without telling me.

* * *

***Flashb****ack***

**Dan's POV**

* * *

"So... What are you doing this weekend?" Lucy asked me, curious if she and I could hang out together.

"Well... I would be probably busy this weekend. Sorry, but I can't hang out with you," I answered and saw a sad look in her eyes, my heart softens a bit at that puppy eyes that she gave me, "But if I will find a bit of free time, I'll call you and I will go to your place," I stopped a bit and thought about what else she likes to do, "We can research and talk about ghosts," I said to make her feel better.

Her eyes sparkled and she gave me a big, happy smile, "I'll be waiting your call," she said and hugged me!? It was a good feeling that I forgot about, but I didn't want a huge and I pushed her away, she gave me a glare, but it seems like she remembered what happened in my past, or at least what Jazz told her. "I'll see you later, bye," she said, waved to me and went through the school doors. I sighed and looked down, then I noticed that she forgot her backpack, it looks like I, wanted or not, need to go to her place.

I closed my locker and started to walk as far as possible from that school, but suddenly, out of nowhere, I got pinned on the wall and lifted by my shirt color in the blink of the eye.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Elmor High School bully, Butch with his group. According to Lucy, Butch and his group are nobody, even worse then Dash, he felteast the football player, but they even do not know to play any sport, they are just strong and stupid, a mental psychos, their parents are millionaires and if some of the teachers gave Buch and his group a detention, they would be in jail by now.

"Well... Well... Well... Didn't we just saw a baby loser-geek arranged a date with a Ghost Freak?," he said and I glared at him, but before I had a chance to say something, Butch continued, "What are you saying boys to help him to get ready for his date?" Buth asked how laughing group behind him and raised his fist to punch me in the face.

I waited the last moment and then turned intangible and invisible. Butch punched a wall instead of me and made a hole in it. He cried a bit from the pain, huh, and he says that I'm a baby and I experienced more pain in my life than he in his whole life, "WHERE DID THAT FUCKING LOSER DISAPPEARED!" Butch yelled and glared in every direction.

"Language," I said and turned visible in front of his eyes, "What is it?" I aged and my eyes turned red for a few seconds and I think that Butch and two members of his group noticed. "What the hell?!" Butch asked.

"Relax Butch... I think that a baby loser-geek is just pretending to be a ghost, it has not surprised me since he arranged a date with Ghost Freak," the boy with brown hair next to Butch said.

"You know what, you are probably right, let's just kick his butt," Butch said and I glared.

Two boys from from a group that I didn't see grab me on my shoulders, preventing me from running away, or so they thought, they do not know what I can really do.

I turned intangible and boys that were holding me fell on the cold floor. It looks like they didn't learn their lesson when we meet the first time,"So? You want more?" I say and they didn't respond, they were just glancing at me, "So be it!" I added and like a first time, they were on the floor within a few seconds, the only difference is that now the blood was all over the place. "Next time I won't be holding back," I threatened, glared at the group and looked at my work. I knew that what I have done, but the feeling was really good, I know that wasn't the right thing to do, but it was their own fault that they didn't leave alone or at least listen, it wouldn't destroy them.

"Dan?"I hear a soft voice behind me, I turned and saw Lucy!? Didn't she suppose to go home?

She gasped, "What-what happened?" she asked and looked around, "No! You-you..."

I knew what was she thinking, "No, no I didn't," I defended myself with a calm voice.

"Then answer me why are they on the floor with a blood around?" she asked and I stayed silent, she gave me a look, but it wasn't an angry one, it was a disappointed and sad one.

"I just want you to know that I came to pick up my backpack that I forgot, but I wasn't expecting to see this," she said, picked up her backpack and went out of the school.

"Lucy, please wait..." I said with a soft, gentle voice, the one that I do not use very often. She stopped, what probably meant that my words still means to her something, but she continued to walk and as I lowered my head, I didn't notice that she did look back.

* * *

***End of flashback***

**Jazz's POV**

* * *

"Wait, you really hurt that boys to the blood!?" my sister asked me.

"But they are fine now!" Danny defended himself.

"Hm-mmm... But now they will have some seriously big scars that will probably remain on their faces for the rest of their lives," I glared at him. Maybe they were rude, but they also didn't deserve that, even if they are biggest fools in the world, even bigger than Dash.

"Let me guess, now when you know the truth, you are gonna leave me alone like Lucy did, aren't you?" my eyes widen at what he just told me, after so long time his voice finally soften a bit, it is rare this days and right now, his words and voice is tearing my heart to pieces, who knew that he can still do that. I came closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "No, I'm not going to leave you, Lucy just do not understand," I said and then something popped into my head, that's it! Lucy left him because she doesn't understand or know what is Danny going through!

Maybe she won't listen to Danny, but she will for sure listen to me.

"Danny-" he glared at me, I just then realized that I accidentally called him Danny, I can just call him Danny in my thoughts, "Right, sorry Dan," I apologized and continued, "Dan, go and take some rest. It had been a hard week. Go-" I stopped, I wanted to say go to sleep, but I just remembered that he can't sleep. He looked at me suspiciously, "Uh... You can go lay in the bed or go to fly a bit over the town if you want," I said in hope that he will relax a bit and forget for a while his problems. At least the families of that bullies didn't report him to the police or the bullies didn't told them in fear that they would get grounded for the rest of their lives or worse.

"Wait, you are telling me that I can transform and go fly over the town?" he asked me and brought me back from my thinking world.

"Yes, if you want to," I answered him honestly, but it looks like I forgot about a bad weather out there.

He gave me a small smile, then he transformed into his alter ego, went intangible and fly away. It looks like he forgot about a bad weather too, or he just don't care.

Now it's a perfect time to make a call. I took my phone and called Lucy, but no answer. I sighed, she probably turned her cell phone off, it looks like I will need to try later then.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

* * *

I was flying over the city, I didn't mind a bad weather. It remained me on a monster that I am. I was flying really high in the sky, so high that you could barely see the ground. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the lighting blinded me, I lost my focus and balance in the air. I screamed as I was falling, I thought that I was going to become a pancake when I make a contact with a ground, but instead I only made a one big crater.

That fall really hurts, I hope that I won't do it again. I got up and rubbed my head with my right hand, "Ow, my head," I complained and looked around. I figured out that I was in the park.

"What are you?" I heard a voice behind me **(A/n I wanted to stop here, but since I have more of the chapter written in my notebook I decided to continue), **I heard that voice already. I turned around and saw... Oh shit! Today was not my day, Lucy saw me still in my ghost form, but what is she doing in the park?

"Are you ok?" she asked me again and went towards me to help me, "No, I'm not ok, I just fall from two thousand meters, if not more," I answered her, a bit more harsh than I intended to.

"Oh, I'm sorry, standard questions I gess," she looked at me a bit better, "You-you are a ghost!?" she exclaimed out loud, at least on my luck no one was around. Well, there is no point at hidding it. "Of course I am, how do you think that I survive that fall and.." I stopped and saw that she didn't start to scream or ran as most people do, "And you are not scared of me?" I knew that she is fascinated with ghosts, but I didn't know that she had a courage to come so close to one.

"Not at all. Why would I be scared?" she asked, it was at the same time smart and a stupid question, still do not know how is that possible.

"Because... I'm a scary aggressive ghost?" I gave her a shy smile in hope that she will buy my weak lie. She gave me a boring look and yawned. I just realized that I said excatly the same thing what residents of Amity and lot of other stupid humans would say, "You do not believe what other peoples are saying, don't you?" I asked and she nodded and gave me a smile.

"I'm not scared because if you wanted to hurt me or worse, you would already do it," she said, it was one interesting and good fact.

"Good point. What are you doing alone here anyway?" I asked just from curiosity.

She sighed and started to talk, "I got into a fight with a friend of mine, actually, he was my only friend. Ok, we didn't got into a fight exactly, but when I saw what he done to the group that was bullying him, I came aware what is he capable to do. Now, I'm-I'm scared of him..." she finished. She is scared of me? I think that I understand now, but I didn't want that she is scared of me, I just wanted that we are a friends. "Did you ever talk to him, hear his version of the story?" I asked and wanted to prove her that she is wrong, that she do not have a real reason to be scared of me.

"To be honest, no, I didn't talk to him since I saw what he done."

"Then go and talk to him, am sure that he had a good reasons to do that."

"So... You want me to call him?"

"Yes," I answered as short as possible and she took out her cell phone and turned it on.

"Just don't do it now!" I shouted when I saw that she turned on her cell phone.

"Why not?" she asks me confused.

"Because he is probably tired and when you left him without bearly telling him a word was probably a big shock to him," I said, that was a best explanation I had, but there is one big problem, I forgot that I was in my ghost form and she didn't tell me what did she excatly done. This really is a one big problem.

"Hey! How do you know what happened between us?"

"I'm psychic," I said and Lucy rolled her eyes, "Aha, and I'm a queen of England," she said sarchastically.

I need to change a subject and fast, then it hit me, I never asked Lucy a name in this form, "Listen, can you at least tell me your name?" I asked to change the subject.

"It's Lucy and you never told me yours," she glanced at me and then I noticed that she was watching my hair, she is probably freaked out a bit because of it.

"My name is Dan, Dan Phantom," I answered, hoping that she won't put two and two together.

"Nice name, my friend prefer to be called Dan," she said.

"Then you have one really interesting friend," I said and then I was shot in my chest and then someone throw an anti-ghost net on me so I couldn't break out.

"Aha! I got you now, spook!" I heard an old, familiar voice and when I opened my eyes and saw _SAM!?_

* * *

**(A/n) MUHAHAHAHAHA! I love evil clify... So there you have it, one nice long chapter.**

**I'm really sorry because of errors, but my tablet is still acting wonky.**

**Elnine27: So you wished it, so shall it be..l**


	12. Sam Is Back

**(A/n) Wow, I'm already on 12th chapter, who would tell and this is not even close to the end...**

**IMPORTANT: One week later when the school finish in my place I will start a DP fict marathon where every day I will at least update a one story that is everyday different, more details detail and a schedule will come to my profile 15th June (today)!**

* * *

**_Soundtrack: Angeles Of Darkness by Alex C feat Yasmin_**

* * *

**_-The last time-_**

_"My name is Dan, Dan Phantom," I answered, hoping that she won't put two and two together._

_"Nice name, my friend prefers to be called Dan," she said._

_"Then you have one really interesting friend," I said and then I was shot in my chest and then someone throws an anti-ghost net on me so I couldn't break out._

_"Aha! I got you now, spook!" I heard an old, familiar voice, and when I opened my eyes and saw SAM!?_

* * *

~Chapter 12~ Sam Is Back

**Dan's POV**

* * *

Lucy rushed to me, "NO! Stay away from him!" Sam shouted to Lucy, she really think that I am some really evil ghost.

Lucy ignored her and released me from the net.

"Why did you release it?" Sam asked angrily, she wasn't happy that her prey escaped. Lucy ignored her, "Dan... You need to go," she said and I took off into the sky and look back, "Sam..." I said quietly and turned invisible and watched over Lucy.

"Ugh! Why did you realised it?" Sam asked again and Lucy turned towards her, "Why not?" she asked, "He is obviously not evil," she said.

"And how do you know that?" Sam asked hard and cold, just like a ghost hunter. I still cannot believe that this is Sam...

"Because if he wanted to kill or hurt me, he would already do that," Lucy defended me, she really thinks about ghosts like they are human beings, just in different form and have powers.

'And how do you know that that's not an illusion?" Sam asked and that sentence is somehow familiar, like I know that person, but I just can't remember.

"Because I believe that if there are bad ghosts, then I believe that they're also a good ones. Ghosts are just like human beings, there are good, and there are bad," Lucy was now speaking for the whole specie, I must say that I am impressed.

I looked a bit better at Sam. She was wearing some black and purple battle suit, itooks the same as Valerie's, except the color. Wait! Could it be? No! That's impossible!

Sam looked at some device on her wrist and I think that there was some small red dot on the spot where Lucy was standing and I was flying above her.

But if Sam thinks that I ran away and the only one that is here is she and Lucy... Then... Oh no!

"Y-you are a ghost!?" Sam proclaimed, not aware that I was the one that sent off her ghost detector.

Sam took out some sort of ghost weapon and fired at Lucy, my eyes widen at that, not believing that Sam was capable of something like this

"NOOO!" I screamed and turned visible. In the blink of the eye I was between Sam and Lucy with creating a shield.

„Why... Why did you do that?" Sam asked me, not believing what she saw, a ghost protecting an innocent and helpless human.

„I did it because she does not deserve to die that way, no human deserves," I answered and to be honest, it was not just to fool Sam, I was really thinking that, I do not want to have a blood on my hands, except Vlad's because I blame him for turning me into this monster.

„Wait, how did you even know that that girl was in danger?" Sam asked me when a realization hit her.

„I was flying all the time over her and watching if you do not hurt her," I explained.

„Wait! So you are not a ghost?" Sam asked Lucy, looking directly in her eyes.

„Not at all," Lucy answered and Sam apologized.

"One thing is just can't get into my head, how can there be a good ghost!" Sam shouted and I got really curious about her mentor, she clearly couldn't get all of this tech by herself.  
"And from where did you got that idea?" I asked, I wouldn't be surprised if I heard something like that all ghosts are evil by resident of Amity, but hearing that from Sam gave me a one really big shock.

"From my mentor and she is a really good one, but between us, she is really crazy and too obsessed, and I even do not like her much," Sam confessed, still old Sam, but what is bugging me the whole time is why didn't Sam recognized me, she is definitely not stupid.

"Sam? Can I ask you something?" I asked, not realizing that I accidentally called Sam by her nickname and she even is not remember me!

"My mentor is-" she stopped, it looks like she realized that I called her by her nickname, "his do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously.  
"I-I..." Ugh... I do not have any explanations.

"Tell me or I will shoot you!" She threatened and not knowing what to do, I made a stupid decision, "Can you meet me tomorrow at the same spot at midnight? I promise that I will show," I said.

"And why would I trust you, spook?"

"Because if you do and have a little trust in me, you'll find out something that can change the world," I answered and she take a good look at me, looking for some evidence that I was lying to her, but she didn't saw any, no wonder since I was telling a truth.

"Ok, I will trust you, but watch yourself ghost because if you do not show I will personally hunt you down and end your after life," at that Sam took her hover board and left.

"So, wanna that I fly you home?" I asked and looked at Lucy.  
She nodded, "Well, if you want so..." she a seeded me and I took her in the bridge style.

She was at first screaming because she was in fear that I will let her fall, but at the few meters to her home, she finally stopped screaming and gave a big relaxation to my high sensitive ears.

"Tnx on the lift," she thanked me, I waved to her and without any word flew home.


	13. Unspooken Voice

**(A/n) Hello my dear readers! Today, I can officially say that started my DP fict marathon and I'm opening it with this story.**

* * *

**I also made an opening scene for this story yesterday, so you can check it out on YouTube: www. y.o.u.t.u.b.e.. c.o.m/ watch?v=lFpOHW6i0b0 (just remove the . )  
**

* * *

_**Soundtrack: Name by Fireflight**_

* * *

~Chapter 13~ Unspooken Voice

**-The next day-**

**'Dan's POV'**

* * *

I pick up my stuff that I will need for today. I would just like that earth eat me so I wouldn't need to go to the school, but unfortunately, that is never going to happen.

I sighed and transformed to my ghost half. I looked through the window and opened it and took a breath of the fresh air in the morning. Maybe I do not have need to breath, but it is a pleasant sensation. I turned invisible and flew through the open window.

It didn't need me long to fly to the school, even if the distance is two kilometers.

While I was flying I saw Butch and his stupid dorks walking towards school with a few scars and wounds on their arms and legs, it looks like that they are fine.

I landed behind the school and in the big, white flash transformed into my pathetic human form. "Here goes nothing," I said to myself and walk in front school and looked up in the big, blue sky with no clouds.

I walk in the school or hell how am I calling it and saw Lucy. I looked away and walk towards my locker to put my stuff in it. I looked around me and something felt wrong, like someone is watching me...

I decided not to put my stuff in and turned away from the locker, but just then I bumped into Lucy.

"Lucy! H-how are you?" I asked, to be honest, she scared me a bit, I didn't expect to see her right behind me. She was really lucky that I accidentally didn't attack and hurt her, or worse.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she said and then was a silence until she started talking again, "Listen, Dan... I am really sorry what I did past Friday... I shouldn't act like that way. Just to jump up to conclusions without thinking first. I think that I understand why did you attack them, but I still do not say that I'm not ok with it!" She apologized to me, it looks like yesterday talk with 'mysterious ghost' helped her to think about 'some things', I just hope that she won't figure out that I am that ghost she talked to yesterday.

"Apologies accepted, at least for now," I said with a dark voice, I am not that fluffy as she thinks I am, I need to show everyone that I am not some happy kind of person that would accept someone apologize just to not hurt a person or make him or her your enemy.

"What's with that dark and mysterious voice?" Lucy asked me, "And it's sounding kinda familiar to me," she added and I will soon go into panic mode, she can't find out, at least now! I still need some space to find out what am I and who am I?

Maybe it sounds weird, but I'm scared and unsure, there is some dark side of me that want to come out. There is some voice in my head that is telling me to destroy and kill everything in my sight, and to make things worse, I have some urge to destroy and take over the world. That is seriously not nice to have in your head, but I am still fighting...

"I just love to be dramatic..." I answered her, but it looks that it wasn't enough to her, "Aha... And I am queen of England," she said and even used sarcasm.

At my luck, the school bell rang and it was time for class, thank god! I was really falling in the ground.

First, I had a science class... I walk in the classroom and sat on the last sit, not wanting to draw any attention.

Soon, Mrs. McCall, my science teacher, came to the classroom. "Hello students... Today we got one really rare opportunity," she said, "The government special organization sent as a special gift for experiments," she said and went towards the closet and took out some green liquid, ectoplasam to be exact, Lucy would love this! But unfortunately she has biology class with Mr. Hardman.

Mrs. McCall puts the ectoplasam on her desk, "Today you will work in pair," she said and started to put us in the pairs, I almost died when she called mine and Butch name! I though that I will faint, this won't end well...

"Ok, now when you all have your pair. I will pass out ectoplasam and then we can begin and if you manage to destroy it you will get A+ for it and maybe some big reward from GiW," she said and now I know why GiW sent as an ectoplasam to experiment on, they want to find the perfect material to destroy the ghost and is there some better way to give it to the wild students that always can make things explode... I need to be really, but really careful on this one.

"Oh sweet! Now to destroy that thing and then then it's your turn, baby-loser geek," Butch said and I sent him a death glare that was saying 'one-more-word-and-you-can-forgot-about-your-smile'

"Ugh, you know what! Do not say a word if you want to see your next day and work!" I said and carefully watching that Butch do not make it explode, it wouldn't be nice and it will be even worse if it come in contact with my skin, but it looks like it's over, the school bell finally rang for the end of the class, but this time, luck wasn't on my side because one student managed to make it explode, this won't end well...

I took off my gloves and in a hurry, I didn't notice that I accidentally put my hand on ectoplasam that was on the desk.

"OUCH!" I yelled from the pain and everyone turned towards me, but they didn't see nothing because I instantly turned invisible, I just hope that someone didn't notice that.

Still invisible, I ran towards the boys bathroom. My hand was burning like I put it on the surface of the Sun and it started to itchy. I let the water go through tap in the bathroom and wash out the ectoplasam.

When my hand was finally clean from it, it stopped to burn, but it was still itchy, probably the sidefect.

I looked at my arm and was all red. I can't walk through a school like this, people will start asking questions. I looked around if some students were near, but there was none, I took my stuff and transformed into my ghost half and flew home.

While I was flying one thing wasn't going in my head, how did that ectoplasam burned me so easily? It shouldn't happen that way, except... Except if it was pure ectoplasam from a living ghost! I hate the GiW... They do not have any respect for a ghost! I do not know who who is worse, the GiW or Valerie...

* * *

**(A/n) This is it for now, maybe I will post one more chapter today, but hard because I have ** **orchestra rehearsal... Stay tuned!**


	14. Try to Remember

**(A/n) Hello :) This is a new chapter and to ones that reads my other stories I am really sorry that I didn't update the last few days, they were one really stressful, but at least I am not writing it at one in the morning like these few days...**

**_Soundtrack: The Forgotten by Green Day_**

* * *

~Chapter 14~ Try To Remember

**'Dan's POV'**

* * *

I come home and looked for Jazz, but instead I just found a note on the table that was saying that she went out. I wonder what is she doing? I sighed and went to bed, I need a rest, but it didn't last long because it started to get bored.

I got up and turned a TV to see is there some interesting, but instead I found a show under name 'Let's watch as the paint dries'

I couldn't believe when I saw the name of the show... Can there be an even more stupid show!?

I turned off the TV before I destroy it, but that gave me some good idea, I decided to lift and practice with it to gain some muscle, I really need to gain some.

I was really surprised how strong am I, I could lift the TV without any effort.

I got some feeling like it is really late and saw that is 23:48 PM! OMG! I forgot that at midnight, I need to go to the park to meet with Sam, I really need to help her to get her lost memory back.

I got up and transformed into my ghost half and flew toward a park as fast as I could. It needed me about twelve minutes to get there, but Sam was already there, waiting for me, in her black and purple battle suit with the helmet on her head.

It looks like her ghost detector noticed some ectosignuture. She instinctively grabbed her ecto-gun and aimed at me. I landed on the ground next to her and put my left hand on her weapon, I would put my right hand, but it still itches a bit, it looks like I accidentally made it worse from lifting that television. Sam does not need to know that I am hurt.

"Wow, easy Sam, it's just me, the ghost from yesterday," I said to her, it looks like she was... Scared...

"Oh, you are right, sorry. It looks like you kept your promise, why?" Sam asked and took a better look at me, she really didn't expect from me to come and keep my promise.

"Why wouldn't I come?" I asked, I was really curious about her answer. It isn't hard to keep a promise like that, almost every ghost would keep it, it's just too simple.

"Because ghosts are evil, right?" she said, but at the end she asked me if is true, it looks like there is old Sam under that dark armor.

"And there starts your treatment," I said and she looked me with 'what' look. She didn't have any idea about what am I talking about, but I want old Sam back.

"Listen, Sam, maybe you do not remember me, but I remember you..." I said with a gentle voice and put my left hand on her shoulder.

"H-how is that possible! I even do not know you!" She said and raised her hands into the air dramatically.

"But do you remember the explosion?" I asked her and she took off her mask. "I-I do remember. I remember that then, Tucker died, my best friend, Mr. Lancer, my English teacher, The Fenton's..." she said and I already got a feeling like she do remember me, "But there is one more person, a 14 year old kid, I think, but the problem is that he is just a gray blur," at that my hopes crushed a bit, I was hoping that she would remember me like the others, but no! Ok then, calm down, Dan, let's go step by step.

"Are you sure that you do not remember who is that gray blur? Try to concentrate!" I said to her, she needs to remember.

I was watching her about six minutes until she gave up, "I can't remember! I gave up!" She shouted and turned her back to me. It looks like she do trust me because if she don't, she wouldn't act in that way.

"Ok then, let's just leave it, do you remember that last night I said that I will show you something that will change everything?" I asked, if she can't remember by herself, then what about little help.

"Yeah, I do remember, but why?" She asked and got me really confused, "Why what?" I asked, but her answer wasn't exactly what I expected, "Why want you to tell me that stuff? Why are you acting so weird and sound at the same time happy and sad when you talk to me?" she asked and looked at my deep, blood red eyes.

"It isn't matter, what matters is that I trust you and that you trust me." I answered, but it looks like she wants more from the answer, "That doesn't answer my question," she said with the hard voice.

Seeing that I do not have any choice, I will tell her the truth, "The reason I trust you is because I know you... The reason why is my voice, when I'm talking to you, at the same time happy and sad is because I missed you," I answered her this time truthfully.

"And now I trust you, but how do you know that I am not different as you knew me before," she asked curiously, it looks like she wanted to know me better.

"Because people's thoughts can change, but the heart and mind never," I answered her the same words that I knew to repeat to myself in my head when I'm hearing thoughts about destroying a world and so on...

"Wow, that was... deep!" she said, "Like you really know what is it like to lose yourself..."

"Trust me, I know that feeling," I said and there was a silence between us for about two minutes.

"Do you still want to see that thing that I talked about?" I asked to break the silence.

"I do not have nothing to lose," she said and I took that as a yes.

"Did you ever heard for the word Halfa?" I asked her.

"It sounds kinda familiar me, but I just can't remember the meaning of the word," she answered me and I would need to help or tell her the meaning of the word.

I sighed, "Halfa is the name for a special kind of ghost that is-" Sam cut me off, "That is half human, half ghost..." she said, so she does remembering something!

"Yes, how do you know?" I asked, if she knows that, her memory is maybe, just maybe coming back, but slowly.

"I don't know how, but just know," she answered me and stayed quiet, "Are you a Halfa?" she asked and I smiled, showing my fangs.

"Yes, I am," I answered her and closed my eyes. One white ring showed around my body that splited into two and one ring traveled up and one down. When they disappeared, all what is left is my human half. I opened my eyes that flashed red for a half second and after that they were innocent blue blue baby eyes.

Sam gasped when she saw my transformation, "H-how d-did you?" she stopped and looked into my eyes and I gave her one weak and shy smile, "Do that?" she finally finished her question in a quiet voice and pointed towards me.

"Easy," I answered her and she took a bit closer look at me from the top to the end, "You were there," she said, "On the day of the accident at Nasty Burger... You were with Fenton's... You knew Tucker and..." Sam stopped, she just realised something, "You are that gray blur," she said and after a few moments, she rushed towards me and hugged me, that was a moment when I realised that she remembered me, "I missed you," she whispered in my ear and broke the hug. I stayed silent, "And I'm sorry that I acted that way," Sam added and looked at my hurt hand that I burned on the pure ectoplasam during my science class.

"How did you hurt your hand?" she asked me and I hide my hurt hand. "On the pure ectoplasam, don't ask," I answered her and transformed back to my ghost half. I knew what is she going to ask me now and I really didn't feel like talking about that, "See ya soon," I said and flew away.

* * *

**(A/n) I wanted to write more in this chapter, but it's sooooo hot at my place! I even can't concentrate and I think that my mom's laptop (that I still do not have permission to use it because I downloaded about 3,400 computer viruses, lol and oops...) overheated. *snif* Yep, the motor already started to stink a bit, lol.**


	15. Mysterious Ghost

**(A/n) THESE TWO WEEKS I WILL BE OUT OF SCHEDULE BECAUSE I NEED TO GET BACK ONTO TRACK (I lost myself because I fall asleep during writing my chapters and now there is a bunch of unfinished ones and just can't finis)**

_**Soundtrack not available **_

* * *

~Chapter 15~ Mysterious Ghost  
**'Dan's POV'**

* * *

I flew home and the first thing I have done was to check my older sister. I turned invisible and intangible and flew to her room. I was really glad when I saw her sleeping on her bed.

I went to my room and waited for the morning, but on my luck, I didn't need to wait long, who knew that time can pass so quickly when you are lifting the hard objects.

I looked at the watch that was on the wall and then went to see Jazz. She was still sleeping what means that I need to get ready for the school all by my own.

I sighed and put all my stuff that I will need into my backpack and then flew away towards school. I was so happy about it (not).

As always, I flew behind the school and transformed back to my human form and as normal people would do, I went in front of the school and went in through the doors.

As I was walking to my locker, I was slammed in the wall, it was Butch again with his group as usual. I sighed, will this guy ever learn! I am not a punching bag, I am wonder why did I let Dash to bully me.

"Hello, loser," Butch said, I seriously couldn't listen to his voice anymore.

"Will you ever stop! Seriously! How stupid are you! Can't you just leave me alone! I have bigger problems than you! You are the loser, not me!" I shouted and noticed that I brought some big attention around me. There were a bunch of students around me and in the first row was Lucy.

I didn't want to look as a fool or some loser in front of so many students, so I grabbed a Butch's hand and squeezed it.

Butch released me and grabbed his hand from the pain. It looks like I squeezed it a bit too harsh (not).

In a few hard punches, Butch and his group were on the floor, it looks I grow stronger since I beat them up.

I turned around and saw that many students were whispering and watching me with their jaws down, "What are you looking at?" I asked with angry voice and now, everyone went their own ways, the only one that's left is Lucy.

"Wow, that was amazing! How and when did you grow so strong?" She asked.

"I rather wouldn't talk about it," I said, I would like to explain to Lucy how is that I am so strong, but if I do, that will include telling my dark secret.

"Oh, ok, but I need to show you something!" She said and out of her backpack took out some picture.

"Look at this!" She said excited and handed over the pictures to me. I looked at them and froze on the place. It was me, on one I was peacefully flying above the city, the one was when I was on the playground when I was searching for clues to find Jazz, the third one was me, talking to Sam yesterday and the last one scared me. It was a picture of my younger self, before I lost everything.

After a few moments, some other thought hit me in the head, did she saw me transform?

"Nice," I said, "How much do you know?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, not much. All what I know is that mysterious ghost in the picture is formed Danny Phantom. That ghost is the hero of Amity Park, but after the accident he changed. Many people think that the explosion in the Nasty Burger and Phantom are related, but there is no evidence. After a few days after the accident, Phantom showed again, but in the different form and mood, he almost killed that ghost! But at the end showed that he has a heart. Now I am not sure why and what did Phantom talked to that girl, I saw only beginning until I needed to head back home," she finished and I mentally sighed, she didn't see me transform, that's good.

"Wow, that's a lot of information, but did you, you know... Need to mention the... Accident in... You know, " I couldn't say the sentence, it was just, I do not know, sad?

"Omg Dan! I am so sorry about that, I totally forgot," she apologized, at least she figured it out what did she say wrong.

"It's ok," I said, but also saw that Lucy was staring at my burned hand. I am a bit worried about that hand that I burned on the pure ectoplasam because it already needed to heal by now.

"Oh, I burned it on a hot water," I lied, hoping that she will buy a lie.

"Ouch," she said and I was now really happy when she bought my weak lie, but there is still room for suspicion.

I handed her back her pictures of me. On the top was one in my younger form and she looked at it and then at me, "You and Phantom look similar, do you maybe have some connections to him?" She asked and I gluped, she can't find out, at least not now, not here.

I rubbed the back of my neck with my health hand, "Not at all, just because we look similar doesn't mean we are connected somehow," I said, she is getting closer and closer to my secret.

"Hm, ok," she said and gave me a suspicious look, "But I am watching you," she warned me and at that moment I heard that annoying school bell finally rang. I never thought that I will be so happy at the sound of it.

"I need to go, bye," I said quickly and ran towards the classroom.

* * *

**(A/n) I want to thank everyone that fav, follow and reviewed this story. Mine special thanks goes to Invader Johnny for some awesome reviews on every chapter and when we are already talking about reviews, pls review so we can go to fifty reviews and then to one hundred. We need only five more reviews for us to have fifty, yay us!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as you did reading the other chapters. Bye until next time ;)**


	16. Dream of Doom

**(A/n) Enjoy in the story and don't forget to review, there is only three more reviews left and the one that leaves the fifty review will get a special reward ;)**

**Down there is one more really important author's note, so be sure to read it ;)**

**_Soundtrack: Castle of Glass by Linking Park_**

* * *

~Chapter 16~ Dream of Doom

**'Dan's POV**

* * *

It was Saturday night. The big moon and shining stars had been out a long time ago. I walked towards the window and not soon after, I heard a voice, but not just any voice, it has been Sam's voice. That conversation in the park wasn't an illusion after all.

"Hey Danny! Can I ask you something?" She asked, I knew what is she going to ask me, but it was just a matter of time, it's now or some other time. It's better to finish this now than some other day, besides, it's enough that I have Lucy on my back.

Ever since she discovered that she was actually talking to Phantom, she doesn't want me to leave me alone. She thinks that Phantom and I are somehow connected, but at least she doesn't know that Phantom is half ghost, half human or a Halfa, because of it, it will be hard for her to figure it out.

"Um, yeah," I eventually answered to Sam's question, I seriously forgot that she is down there!

"Cool! Can we go some-" Sam was cut off by some other, really familiar voice that felt like I didn't hear it for months, _"Ugh, what now?"_ I thought and looked away from Sam, but unfortunately, I didn't know if I was glad because of it or disappointed.

I saw Valerie, on her hoveboard and a red suit. I didn't know do I want to run or kill her, probably both. "We meet again, Phantom! Or should I say Fenton..." She whispered the word 'Fenton', she is just trying to make me angry, but I won't let her. I do not get it, what's the point of hunting me? I have even been living in a different town with a new life! Why is always my past needs to show? I just wish that she can leave me alone for good.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I even didn't notice that she shot at me some small dart until it's too late. The dart hit me in the shoulder and I fall onto the ground, then everything went black and the last thing I heard is Sam, screaming 'NO' but her voice eventually faded away.

* * *

**_-The dream-_**

**'Still Dan's POV'**

* * *

Out of nowhere, I saw me? Just older and with more muscles and the next thing I saw is still older me, destroying everything in his path. All houses, buildings, shops and so on were dust, but that wasn't enough for him, he wanted more and attacked the innocent people.

I saw people, crying for their homes, loved ones and parents, crying for their lost and probably death children.

The scene was horrible and scary, but the one thing that I could believe that that was me, killing everything and everyone that come into my sight.

I sighed, I just wish that I could help those people.

I continue to watch that horror and at the moment I least expected it, my future self came to me. "Hello, me," he greeted me with a dark voice and put his hand on my left shoulder. "Do you like it?" he asked me, but I didn't know what to say, I remained silent.

"What's the matter, can't talk?" he asked and looked at me a bit better, I will be honest, I was really scared, I never saw a ghost so aggressive and strong.

"Y-you, I mean me," I just couldn't tell the sentence, everything was so confusing, "Me, I mean you, you did this?" I asked and he smiled evilly.

"Oh, dear boy... Yes, it was me and you eventually, just wait until the right moment and then, you will do all of this. You will be the most powerful ghost that ever and will exist," he answered and I gulped, I do not want to end like this, but I must say, it looks really cool and after all, no one won't bother me and I could do whatever I want.

I watched my older self walk away and used some cool power. With one expiration, he destroyed the military tanks. There were some green waves and some loud noise, nothing didn't survive on the path. I wanted to do that, but some small voice woke up in my head, _"No, don't do it, that is wrong!" _It said, it looks like some small part of my humanity woke up. I just ignored it and shut it down, I didn't hear it anymore, but I could still tell that it was there, in me.

"Do you like my power?" My older self asked me and I just nodded, "I'm glad you like it, I call it my Ghostly Wail," he said, it's a great name for the power.

"Let's take a walk," he said and I, without any word, followed him. The town was so destroyed that I even couldn't recognize until I saw a sign on which was written 'AMITY PARK A NICE PLACE TO LIVE' with a crossed 'live' with a red marker and instead it was writing 'DIE'

This... Was Amity Park, I couldn't believe my eyes. "Why?" I asked my older self.

"Why what?" He asked me confused, something wasn't right to him.

"Why did you destroy everything?" I asked and looked at what's left from Amity, the only one thing remained whole kinda, it was a statue of Sam, Tucker, my sister, mom and dad.

"You miss them, don't you?" I asked, now a different question and my older self remained silent and he was lost in thoughts.

"Yes," his tone of voice dramatically changed, from the cold, dark and evil voice to the kind and sad voice, "But what was done is done!" And now, his voice is back again as it was before, he is, somehow, blocking his emotions. He, I mean me is acting just like a real ghost.

I watched him as did he continued to walk into nothingness, everything was black now and my older self disappeared in a white flash and at the end, everything was black like someone colored it with a black marker.

The next thing I remember that I woke up from that horrible nightmare and saw Jazz, watching me with tears and worry in her eyes and the next thing behind her was...

* * *

**(A/n) I hope you liked it, this was my first time that I described someone's dream, so I hope I described it at least readable... Please tell me what you think and I will also accepting request about what are you want to see in this story and I will see what I can do, also, if someone habe some question or questions, be sure that you ask me and I will answer it in the next chapter. This is a rare opportunity, so be sure not to miss it. The requests and questions for this story won't last forever you know, it will end until I post a next chapter, so don't wait, ok? Be quick as possible and I feel happy to wait until then ;)**

**Bye for now :D**

**PS. In the next chapter you should see what was happening outside Dan's dream, have a nice week ;)**


	17. You Can't Escape Death

**(A/n) I made some changes in the last sentence in the last chapter, so I would suggest you to read and also, Summer Fict Marathon is over...**

**There is a poll on my profile, so if you don't wish to wait me to update this story for months, I would suggest you to vote...**

**_Soundtrack: Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragon_**

* * *

~Chapter 17~ You Can't Escape Death

**'Sam'S POV'**

* * *

I saw Valerie, shooting some kind of dart at Danny. I took out my battle suit that Valerie once gave me a long time ago (long story) and summoned my hoverboard. I tried to stop her from hurting Danny, but I was too slow, the dart already hit him. "NO!" I screamed, even if I knew that it won't help.

"Why did you do that!?" I asked Valerie, maybe Danny is the ghost, but he is my friend and if I remember well, Danny was Valerie's friend too.

"Don't you see? He is a ghost! He ruined my life!" Valerie answered, but what happened back there with the Cujo was a total accident, no one didn't want to ruin her life and apparently, she is so stupid that she can't see that and even do not want to listen!

"Listen Valerie, what happened back there was an accident, besides no one didn't want to ruin your shallow life!" I tried to explain Valerie that back then everything was really an accident, but as always, she didn't listen and she is so stubborn and stupid that she can't even see that her life got better! She had friends, a real one, but unfortunately she ruined everything by attacking Danny because he was a Phantom, she bonded with her father and even became a better person (maybe) and to make things better, she became one of the most powerful ghost hunters, so how can she think that Danny RUINED HER LIFE!

"It's not true! " She shouted.

"Aha, and why's that?"

"Because you don't know what I do..."

"Care to explain?" I asked, but of course, she probably won't give an answer.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She shouted angrily and after that, I heard some footsteps, I turned around and saw Jazz!? I couldn't believe! She was alive too! No wonder that Danny still didn't turn into some monster. OMG! I forgot about Danny!

I quickly turned my head towards the direction where Danny's body was and some stone from my heart fell when I saw that he is only sleeping, Valerie must put him in some sort of sleep, at least better that than to poison him...

I turned my head one more time towards Jazz to convince myself that this, really wasn't an illusion. "Jazz?" I asked, "Is that really you?" At that, she drops the white porcelain vase with a blue dragon on it. I think that the vase was Chinese and in it was a one, yellow tulip.

In a matter of seconds, the vase was on the floor, now in the million pieces. Water was everywhere and the ordinary, but somehow beautiful tulip in front of Jazz, on the floor, already long forgotten.

"Sam... How did you?" Jazz asked a bit scared, she thought that I was already dead, somewhere in the Ghost Zone floating with Box Ghost.

I was ready to answer her, but of course, Valerie needed to cut us off, "How touching reunion, now move it, I have an unfinished business to do!" She said and jumped into Jazz's and Danny's apartment.

"What's going on here?" Jazz asked, but Valerie and I just ignored her, knowing that she is smart enough to figure it out by her own. She looked at her brother and saw him in his human form, lying on the floor, "Danny!" She shouted and ran to his body. She was really happy when she saw that he is breathing and still have a pulse.

"Hey! Stay away from him!" Valerie shouted, but Jazz ignored her, she is not worth any kind of attention.

Valerie picked up her gun, I didn't notice at first, but she was aiming at Danny, but if she shot at Danny, she would probably miss and accidentally shot Jazz because she was next to Danny, Valerie does not have a clear shot.

I flew into Jazz's and Danny's apartment with the help of my hoverboard and ran next to Jazz, "Listen Valerie, you don't know what you are doing!" I shouted, but she didn't listen.

Valerie was starting at me with an angry look and then she shot from her ecto-weapon.

There was no way to protect Danny and Jazz from that shot, unless I jump between the ray and Jazz, and that's what I have done, besides, Danny needs Jazz more than I do... I felt some big burning sensation and after that, a big, but a really big pain in my chest, right next to my heart, I think... I think that I won't survive this time...

* * *

**'Jazz's POV'**

* * *

I turned my head from Danny and saw Valerie, shooting at _SAM! _ I watched how did the shot hit Sam, right in the chest, after a few moments, she was on the floor, with a big wound in her chest, seeing her wound, she won't survive.

"Sam?" I heard Valerie and looked at her, with tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean to..." Valerie said, "I'm sorry, " she whispered softly and threw the gun, far away from her and I away, I didn't notice, but there was a tear in her eye. At the end, she left...

I left Danny, knowing that he will be fine, and went towards Sam. I put my hand behind her back and lifted her a bit, watching not to hurt her more than she is.

"Don't worry about me..." she said with the weak voice and I started to cry, "Jazz," Sam was cut off because of her cough, at the end, she continued, "You can take my hoverboard," she said, I wanted to protest, but I didn't since Sam is dying, if this were her last words, then let it be, " Please, take care of Danny and tell him that I'm sorry and that I..." Sam didn't have time to finish the sentence, but I knew what she wanted to say, she wanted to say that she loves him.

I started to cry, closed her eyes so it seems that she is sleeping and hugged her, now lifeless, body. I was so sad that I even didn't notice that Danny woke up and already recovered from the deep sleep.

"Sam?" I heard my brother's confused voice and backed away from Sam's dead body, to be honest, I was really scared of Danny and his reaction.

"Sam!?" In Danny's voice was now fear. He got up and ran towards Sam's dead body. Danny got on his knees, not asking what happened, he checked for her pulse, but found none. "S-Sam?" He asked and started to cry, not soon after, he screamed, but the scary thing was that the whole building shook when he screamed.

"She wanted to tell you that she is sorry and that..." I stopped a bit to calm down a bit, I didn't want to ruin her last sentence, "and that she loves you," I finished it, but Danny just ignored me and raised his head a bit.

He saw a yellow tulip, surrounded by pieces of broken porcelain vase and water that was in it. He gently put Sam's body on the floor and got up and I immediately knew what is he going to do. He walked towards the tulip and picked it up, then he came back to Sam's body and put her arms on her dead body, at the end, she put the yellow tulip in her hands like she is holding it...

* * *

**(A/n) So... This is it... I know that this chapter is sad, but unfortunately, I needed to do it that way... I feel sorry for Sam and Dan too... :'(**


	18. Dead Inside

**(A/n) If you care about this story, then you'll surely vote in the poll ;)**

**I want to say thanks to Invader Johnny for the fifty review!**

* * *

_**-The last time-**_

_**'Jazz's POV'**_

_I started to cry, closed her eyes so it seems that she is sleeping and hugged her, now lifeless, body. I was so sad that I even didn't notice that Danny woke up and already recovered from the deep sleep._

_"Sam?" I heard my brother's confused voice and backed away from Sam's dead body, to be honest, I was really scared of Danny and his reaction._

_"Sam!?" In Danny's voice was now fear. He got up and ran towards Sam's dead body. Danny got on his knees, not asking what happened, he checked for her pulse, but found none. "S-Sam?" He asked and started to cry, not soon after, he screamed, but the scary thing was that the whole building shook when he screamed._

_"She wanted to tell you that she is sorry and that..." I stopped a bit to calm down a bit, I didn't want to ruin her last sentence, "and that she loves you," I finished it, but Danny just ignored me and raised his head a bit._

_He saw a yellow tulip, surrounded by pieces of broken porcelain vase and water that was in it. He gently put Sam's body on the floor and got up and I immediately knew what is he going to do. He walked towards the tulip and picked it up, then he came back to Sam's body and put her arms on her dead body, at the end, she put the yellow tulip in her hands like she is holding it..._

* * *

_**Soundtrack not available...**_

~Chapter 18~ Dead Inside

**'Dan's POV'**

* * *

I watched Sam's lifeless body, I can't just leave her like that. I picked up her body and a small black vase, then I transformed into my ghost half and flew away.

"Dan! What are you doing?" I heard a Jazz's voice, but I ignored there is the one thing that Sam deserves, then it's to be at least to be buried, but I'm planning something more... I will burn down here dead body as did the knights burned down the bodies of the kings...

I flew to the one beautiful place, unfortunately it's the place where did my ghost half and I fused again, but however, it was beautiful and I think that Sam's dead body deserves to be burned there.

I finally got to that valley and it was more beautiful than I remember it... The blue river that was going through the big valley was shining under the full moon and around were flying a few fireflies... There was the fresh air and you could also smell a grass, there isn't any kind of pollution. You could clearly hear the cricket song. There were a few trees around and one stump.

I put Sam's body under a one lonely peach tree that was in the middle of the valley. I shot a one ecto-ray at her and her body was now in green fire.

I watched her body as did it slowly turning into the ash under that green fire. As did I watch, a few tears slipped from my eye. When her dead body burned down completely, I took out that vase that I picked from the apartment and put Sam's ash into it.

"You'll miss me..." I whispered and watched the vase in which was Sam's dead body ash.  
After the twenty minutes that I spent watching, I walked towards the river and throw the ash into the river.

At the end, I went back to the lonely peach tree and with the help of my ecto-ray, I slowly and carefully wrote 'Samantha (Sam) Manson, rest in peace' on the bark of the tree and then I dig a hole and in it put the case where Sam's ash was. I buried it and stayed in the valley until morning...

* * *

**(A/n) I know that this chapter was short, but it wasn't about Dan or Jazz, it was about Sam's funeral. I have a feeling like she deserves it, especially when she gave her life to save Jazz...**


	19. The Lost Soul

**(A/n) This author is too lazy to write an author's note...**

* * *

_**Soundtrack: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**_

* * *

~Chapter 19~ The Lost Soul

**'Jazz's POV'  
**

* * *

**_(One month later)_**

I was really worried about my little brother, I didn't see his face since Sam died. He does not want to talk, walk and so on... Lucy called at least twice in every week to ask how is Danny, but I always tell her the same thing, that something come up and that Danny can't go to school or talk with someone. I know that she will soon come to our door.

I knew that I need to do something to make Danny move on and forget about Sam, no matter how hard that sounds.

I went towards Danny's room and knocked on the door, "Danny! You in here?" I shouted and after a ten minutes of waiting, Danny decided to open the doors. I gasped when I saw him, he had a much more muscular than before, "How did you call me?" He asked with a cold and angry voice.

I ignored his question and went to talk about him to move on. "Listen, it's not matter how did I call you, what matters now is you. You can't stay here, locked in this room. You need to move on and forget about her," I said and stepped in my brother's room.

"You don't get it, do you? She died, I saw her dead body and I buried her ash... Nothing is the same!" Danny raised his voice, he is probably thinking like it's all his fault and soon he will start to plan a revenge on Valerie, but she really didn't mean to shoot Sam...

"I do get it, but you can't bring her back, even if she is a ghost, she's not you!" I tried to explain, and even if Danny finds Sam in the Ghost Zone, who knows will she even remember him!

"I know, but..." Danny was cut off by some knock on the front door, I immediately knew who that was. It was probably Lucy, just wanting to see if Danny is alright.

"I'll get it," I said to my little brother and went to open the doors, but when I opened them, the person I saw wasn't Lucy, it was Valerie, Valerie Gray.

"What do you want?" I asked and you could clearly hear in my voice that I wasn't happy to see her.

"I just came to see how is Danny," she said. To be honest, I personally think that she is crazy, first she wants to kill my little brother, and now she wants to know how is he!

"And how come that you are don't want to kill him?" I asked

"Because after what I have done, I-I couldn't see any kind of gun anymore. I just want to know if he is alright..." she said and I couldn't hold my anger inside me. Of course he is not alright, he saw his best friend dying two times!

"Wait, you seriously came to see if Danny is alright! Well, Val, for your information, Danny is still heartbroken and now he is probably planning how to kill you!" I shouted and I was happy because of it. How is she daring to be so stupid!

Unfortunately, Danny was curious who came to visit, so after one month of sitting in that small room, he just now decided to get out.

"Hey Jazz, who is it?" Danny asked and then saw Valerie on the doors, but most importantly, I saw that just at this moment, Lucy came, probably to see where is Danny, but she stopped when she saw that something is going on, at the end, she hid herself behind the bush.

* * *

**'Dan's POV'**

* * *

It looks like curiosity was stronger than me, so I finally decided to come down to see who it is, even if I didn't move from my room for one month.

"Hey Jazz, who is it?", I asked my sister when I came down, but I got really angry when I saw Valrerie. I felt how did my eyes flashed blood red and I could swear that I felt how did my fangs came out.

I walked, more angrier every second, towards Valerie and as I did, I noticed that Jazz wasn't happy with the unexpected appearance of Valerie neither, but Jazz was worried somehow, I didn't know why or how, but she was worried, but it wasn't because Valerie is here. I have a feeling like Jazz is worried about me, but I decided to push that though back into the corner of my head.

Still really angry, I pushed Jazz away and threw Valerie away from the doors. Then I walked towards her, not noticing that someone is behind the bush.

"I thought that you would do that, you are nothing more than an ordinary ghost. But that's not the reason why I came here," she said, still lying on the floor. I just couldn't watch it, SHE is the reason why is Sam dead now!

"Why are you here? Just go away! I don't want to see you ever again!" I shouted. I just wanted to kill her and get it over with, even that small and evil voice in my head was telling me to kill her.

"I-I'm here... To apologize," she said, a bit scared I suppose. My eyes flashed red for a moment before they returned back to their icy sharp blue eyes.

"After all, what have you done, you came to APOLOGIZE! YOU HUNTED LIKE I AM SOME WILD ANIMAL! YOU KILLED SAM! I DON'T CARE IF THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT OR SOMETHING, BUT YOU KILLED HER!" I screamed angrily at the top of my lungs, "And sorry won't bring her back..." I whispered now for myself, sorry, won't bring her back, especially sorry from Valerie.

"Is it wrong that I came to say that I am sorry?" She asked.

"YES! IT IS! AND NOW GET LOST!" I screamed and transformed into my ghost form to prove my point, "And the next time I see you around... Well, let's just say that it won't be nice..." I said and noticed that she is going to reach out from her pocket, but gave up from it. It was probably some sort of small ecto-gun. Instead she took out her weapon and shot me, she just walked away, not turning back. Maybe that's a good sign, maybe she'll leave me alone...

After Valerie left, I noticed that something moved behind the bush and not soon after, Lucy came out.

"_DAN!?"_ she asked scared and confused.

* * *

**(A/n) MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFY! Sorry guys, but I just couldn't help myself, XD  
And is it just me, or you guys have also the feeling like this story is slowly going to the end?**

**Review... Anybody?**


	20. Blood Red Eyes

**(A/n) Yay... School has started this month, what means no more often updates as you already noticed...**

* * *

_**-The last time-**_

"Is it wrong that I came to say that I am sorry?" She asked.

_"YES! IT IS! AND NOW GET LOST!" I screamed and transformed into my ghost form to prove my point, "And the next time I see you around... Well, let's just say that it won't be nice..." I said and noticed that she is going to reach out from her pocket, but gave up from it. It was probably some sort of small ecto-gun. Instead, she took out her weapon and shot me, she just walked away, not turning back. Maybe that's a good sign, maybe she'll leave me alone..._

_After Valerie left, I noticed that something moved behind the bush and not soon after, Lucy came out._

_"DAN!?" she asked scared and confused_.

* * *

_**Soundtrack: Iridescent by Linking Park**_

* * *

~Chapter 20~ Blood Red Eyes

**'Lucy's POV'**

* * *

I didn't know why or how, but I just knew that something is wrong with Dan. He didn't call me, went to school, I didn't even see him walking around the town.

I just wanted to call him or his sister, but I knew that they probably won't answer me on the phone. Jazz answered only two times on my phone call out of twenty and Dan didn't answer even on one of my calls out of thirty. It was like he don't exist anymore.

I think that after a month of waiting to hear some news from Dan and Jazz is enough. It's probably a time to investigate some things.

I dressed up and pickles up some stuff like a mobile and wallet. I ran downstairs from my room and went towards the front door. "Dad! I'm going to visit my friend! The one that I talked about!" I shouted so I can be sure that my dad heard me since my mom was at work.

I didn't wait for an answer, instead I just went out and closed the doors behind me. I sighed and after a few steps forward, I looked back at my small house, it isn't much, I obviously can't say that I am rich or something, but I also can't say that I am poor since I do not feel like it, my family have enough money to live and sometimes to buy something that we don't need. I'm happy because it and wouldn't want it any other way, but I would be even more happy if Dan would tell me what's bugging him.

I started to walk towards Dan's house, it took me half an hour to get there, but I made it. When I came to his place, one thing caught my eye, it was some girl with brown skin and hair... At first I thought that she is Dan's girlfriend, but I put that thought in a corner of my mind when I saw the front door opened.

I quickly hid behind the bush and saw that a person that opened the doors was Jazz and when he saw that girl her face expression went from sadness (I suppose she was sad) into annoyed, she clearly didn't like that girl, but on the way she looked behind her, I think that she noticed me.

I didn't hear about what they talked about, but Jazz was clearly angry and then, I saw him, slowly walking downstairs, but then, his reaction surprised me. I saw that Dan's eyes flashed a blood red and I think that I also saw fangs coming out of his mouth (but I could be wrong).

He started to walk towards that girl. I took a quick glance at Jazz who was concerned, but she wasn't concerned about that girl, she was worried about Dan. I wonder why... Right now, I believe that everyone, including me, are more scared of him than he is scared of us!

But the thing that surprised me the most is how did he acted. He was violent, I silently gasped when I saw that he pushed Jazz and then threw that girl on the ground. Ok... She is definitely not his girlfriend.

Dan started to yell what brought me back from my thinking land. I got really confused when he said that the girl hunted him like an animal, I really wonder how and why did she haunt him, he is just a misunderstood sixteen year old boy, I just wish I could wish him a happy birthday that he had this month, but unfortunately no one didn't answer on my phone calls.

I figured out from all of that yelling, the girl came to apologize because of something, but Danny didn't accept it. He something whispered in his chin and after the girl said something, he yelled again at her and what happened next really surprised me, I even lost my breath.

A white ring showed around his body. It splited I'm two and one other went up while another ring went down. When the rings disappeared, instead Danny was standing the ghost that I saw in the park. I gasped again, big time. He opposes every theory known to humans! It's not possible for someone to be human and a ghost! But anyway, theories are just theories, I only know that I'm feeling disappointed in Dan right now, why didn't he just tell me!

When that girl left, I moved behind the bush and moved out of it and I looked up at those blood red eyes and they looked at me. **"**_DAN!?" _I asked, clearly confused. As I took a few steps back, he took a few steps forward, not saying a word...

"Just stay away from me!" I shouted, tears started to run down my face and at the end, I ran away...

Unfortunately, the luck was not on my side, as I walked down the street, a ghost showed and I screamed, but not soon after, Dan came, in his full glory, now fighting the ghost.

* * *

**'Dan's POV'**

* * *

I watched her how did she took a step back, so I took a step forward, I just wanted to hug her and explain her everything, but then, she started to run. I wanted to follow her, but somehow, Jazz's hand got on my shoulder, "Don't," she said and I sighed, maybe she is right... I sat on the ground and Jazz clearly saw that something is bugging me.

"It's not your fault..." she said, with a voice like mother's, "Give her some time to cool down, little brother... Come, let's go in the house." At that, I sighed again and got up, but at that moment, I heard a scream, it was Lucy's.

I jumped into the air and flew towards the scream. It didn't take me a lot to come where Lucy was, but I got really angry when I saw Techuns, flying around Lucy.

Without any word of warning, I flew towards him and punching him in his face. "Ha, Ghost Childe! Do you really think that you can beat me? Me, Technus, the master of all-" he started talking and I just rolled my eyes, "Will you quit the act and can we just start fighting? " I asked.

"Farewell, Ghost Child," Technus said and after that a car started floating. I would be happy if he threw it at me, but he threw it on Lucy!

As fast as I can, I flew towards her and turned us intangible. After the car crashed, everything that's left is Lucy and me in the middle of the car parts.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted and my eyes flashed more blood red from the anger.

"Why should I? Your stupid emotions will always be on your way, but I heard that you changed, not only your look. Then tell me child, where is that Dan Phantom that everyone are talking about?"

"You know wheat, you shouldn't have come here, now you'll pay!" I said, jumped into the air and threw one more punch at Technus and before he gained his balance, I shot a strong ecto-ray at him, slowly watching how did he started to get weaker and weaker. I just wanted him to dissolve him, but seeing that Lucy was behind me, staring at me, I didn't. Instead, I gave him one more chance to keep his afterlife. "If you know what's good for you, then you should run." I said with a cold and determine voice and watched his did Technus got up and slowly flew to the Ghost Zone, probably to recover.

I looked behind me and saw Lucy, glancing at me. I walked towards her. "Listen, you donot need to listen, just let me show you," I said and gave her a hand, waiting for her to grab it and when she did, I slowly raised us from the ground and started to float towards the stars.

I watched her how did she watched the stars, the Moon and the clouds in the dark sky with awe. I think that she will forgive me for keeping this a secret from her...

* * *

**(A/n) So... How did it go? Do you like it? I hope you do... Now I need to get ready for the school if I do not want to be late, see ya soon (I hope)**

**Q: What do you think about my OC Lucy?**


	21. Back to the Past

**(A/n) I changed a bit the first chapter so I would recommend you to read it 'cause the rest of the story will have more sense in the future. **

* * *

_**Soundtrack: Glow by Thousand Foot Krutch **_

* * *

~Chapter 21~ Back to the Past  
**'Lucy's POV'**

* * *

I watched the sky, full of stars. Dan was slowly rising up, towards the Moon until I said to put me down. He looked at me with his blood red eyes. I don't know why, but his eyes seemed really familiar now, it's not because I already saw them in the park, it's something else, and now, when he got more muscular, I had a feeling like I saw him before (not counting the park), but one thing I could tell for sure, he was confused.

"Why?" He asked, but I didn't say anything 'cause my eyes told him the answer. He put me back on the ground and I went home, until he spoke again, "Wait," he said, "Where are you going?" he asked me and then some flashback hit my head. I turned towards him and took a few steps back, "No..." I whispered, "It can't be..." I just hoped he didn't hear me...

"What can't be?" Dang it, he heard me... Some small tears started to run down my face, "Y-you k-killed him..." I managed to say, I didn't know how or why, but he killed him when I was seven.

Dan's eyes changed from confusion into shock and then into the fear. "No! I didn't kill anybody! T-T-that... That can't be true!" He raised his voice a bit to prove his point. "I'm sorry, but it is..." I said and ran back home.

I went into the house and without any word or sign that I'm back I went into my room, sat on my bed and started to cry... He was there, fighting himself? And one of him killed my older brother...

* * *

**_*Flash back*_**

**'Lucy's POV'**

* * *

I was seven years old... I was at Amity for the family weekend, it was my father's idea. He wanted to bring his family together. My mom was working in the real estate agency so she was always on the phone, and my older brother, well... He is just like every ten years old boy... He would always play some stupid video games and babbled about some bikes, more video games, computer games and so on, but I still liked to play with dolls and most of the things what normal girls do at my age.

"Alright, we are finally here!" My dad said with joy when he got out of the car, I could finally stretch my legs after a two hours of driving, that's a really long time for a seven year old girl that is stucked with her brother on the back seat that's playing annoying video games.

My dad looked around and all what he saw is my mother, that is talking on her phone, my brother still playing video games and me looking around confused and bored.

"I thought that we are on the vacation and not on some mobile party," my dad said.

"Oh... That's absolutely perfect!" My mom said, still talking with someone on the phone, at least that's a good start, she would always ignore us at the situations like this one...

"Wait? Really?" My dad asked and my mom gave him a confused look, "Just... Can you please excuse me for a moment? Thank you on the understanding," she said and turned to my dad, "About what were you talking about?" She asked and it looks like I was wrong, it looks that my mom didn't change even a bit.

My dad glanced at her before a realization came into his head. Anger boiled inside him and he snapped both of my brother and mom's mobiles.

"HEY!" My mom and brother shouted at the same time and then looked at each other.

"Ok... I think that we should slowly start walking towards the hotel..." my dad said and I wasn't happy with that, I hate to walk, "But daddy, can't you just drive us to the hotel?" I asked.

"Yeah... And I'm not going anywhere where dad goes, if he doesn't give me back my mobile!" My brother, of course, needed to add something.

My mom glared at my brother, "That's not the way to talk with your father, young boy! I'm sure that your father had a reason to take away our mobiles," my mom said and then looked around to see if Brian, my dad, was looking in her direction. On her luck, Brian was putting our stuff out of the car. She quickly took out her other mobile that she have hidden in her black boot, huh... Who knew?

"Ok... I think that's all of it." My dad said and turned around. What he saw next really disappointed him. He knew that Margaret had full hands of job, but this was just too much for him.

"Margaret, the phone, now..." he said and snapped her second phone from her hand and then took another one that was in her pocket. Now I really got scared... It looks like daddy is having some magical ability...

"Daddy! Daddy! How did you know that mom had a another mobile in her pocket?" I asked and he just smiled, "Let's just leave it a secret, ok?" He said and I looked at his eyes, "Are you a fairy?" I asked and for some reason everyone smiled around me...

"Well... Let's go with that..." he said and I smiled, "Can you grant me a wish?" I asked, I would really like a pony! After that, my dad was really quite until he finally decided to speak, "Ok... What do you wish, my dear?" He asked and my smile grew wider and sparks were dancing in my eyes. "I wish to have a pony, to live happily ever after and to have some friend that would care about me when I got older!" I shouted in his ear. I didn't have a lot of friends since my family was moving every two months because of mom's 'job'. She needs to ruin everything! I just wish that some things will change in the future...

My dad gave me a warm smile, "So you wished it, so shall it be..." he said and I hugged him...

* * *

_**-Line break-  
**_

* * *

"We're here!" My dad sang happily as he went into the room of the hotel. We threw all of our things on the floor...

When I trew my stuff that I was carrying on the floor, I heard some strange sound and after that had some feeling like someone or something was watching me. I turned around to see if something was behind me, but I didn't see anything.

"What's wrong, sis?" My brother, Dave, asked me. It looks like he noticed my change in attitude. "I just have a feeling like someone is watching us," I said and he looked behind me and wa

lked closer to the place where I turned my head right after he asked me what's wrong.

"I don't see nothing," he said, "But it could be ghosts... Just imagine if this room is haunted! We can become a famous ghost busters! Just imagine the glory!" He said and I got scared... This room, haunted?! This won't end good...

My brother was staring at one place until I noticed that something moved behind the plant that was in the left corner of the house and then some big man showed with... Um... I do not know how to describe him... He had white flames instead of hair, eyes that were colored as blood, pointed ears, blue skin, some weird suit with some DP symbol and when he smiled I saw fangs...

"Where are you going?" He asked me when he noticed that I was slowly backing away, not noticing that my family was standing in the right corner of the room, scared to death...

I was silent until he screamed, "Lucy! Get behind me! NOW!"

I was wondering about what did he talking about until I turned my head and boy was I surprised when I saw that in this room was one more strange man, that was looking exactly the same way as another, just much more scarier. Not thinking about the consequences, I ran behind the man.

"I see that you didn't change even a bit... You are maybe look as me, but you are even not twice as powerful..." The other, scarier man spoke to the man that I'm behind... This starts to get a bit confusing... Let's start to call the man that I'm standing behind a Man One and the other one Man Two.

"Your time is up, the same goes for the rest of the world," Man Two said.

"That will never happen, not while I'm standing here," the Man One replied and I noticed that the fight between both of them will start soon, so I started to walk away from both of them, but unfortunately, I didn't know where to go so I slowly started to walk towards my parents, but to do that I needed to walk across the room that will soon become the battlefield.

"So let the dance begin," the man said and some green light started to dance around the room. Somehow, I managed to come to the corner of the room where my family was, but as the battle goes on and the green light was still dancing. The Man Two came in front of us and when the Man One shot another green light, the Man Two dodged it at the last moment and the light was coming straight towards me. "Lucy! No! Move!" Dave screamed, but I was to scared to move.

The last thing that I remember is the green light disappearing, Dave on the floor and my parents cry...

"Dave! Nooooo!" My mom screamed and dad hugged her. Tears started to run down his face.

I crouched next to my brother and poked him into shoulder five times, "Dave? Are you ok?" I asked and saw that he is not waking up, "Dave? Please wake up..." I said, but nothing...

"Your brother is just sleeping... I'm really sorry because of that..." I turned towards the strange voice, it was Man One. I looked in his eyes and all what I saw is sadness and you can clearly see in his eyes that he is sorry. "I-I need to go... She was right..." he added something what didn't have any sense to me and right away when he was ready to leave, Man Two interrupted him, "Aw... Leaving so soon? Why? And we just started to having fun! Now... Let's kill the girl," he said and my eyes widen.

"No!" Man One screamed and flew towards the Man Two and they both just disappeared. I was starting at the place where I last time saw them and then I turned back to my brother, "He is only sleeping..." I whispered to myself, he is only sleeping...

* * *

_**-End of flashback-**_

**_Still Lucy's POV_**

* * *

I lay down in my bed, still crying for my brother. He was a hero and maybe I didn't know it before, but now I know it. Forever sleep means that person died. My brother sacrificed his life for mine and that green light that shot him was ecto-ecto-ray, fired from Dan. There are only two things that are not going in my head, how come that there were two Dan's at the same time, but that event changed my life and I got really interested in ghosts because of two reasons; my brother is maybe still up there, as a ghost and those eyes, after Dan killed my brother, they were full of sadness and you could clearly see that he is sorry...

* * *

**(A/n) First of all, I think that we need to give Dave a minute of silence for his bravery and sacrificing himself for Lucy...  
*time passes***

**Ok... We just found out a small piece of Lucy's past and I must say, it's a sad one, but you probably figured out that there is some time traveling involved, what means that we will probably see Clockwork. And what's this... Two Dan's?! Stay tuned to find out!**

**PS. Sorry if there is more mistakes than usual, but I'm now really busy!**


	22. Explanation

**(A/n) Yo yo yo! The Blue is in the house! I'm finally back from la la land and now ready for writing, well.. I'm maybe ready because Iost a touch with all of my stories because of Halloween special that I was writing for a month...**

* * *

**_Soundtrack: Sunday Bloody Sunday by Paramore_**

* * *

~Chapter 22~ Explanation

**'Dan's POV'**

* * *

I watched how did Lucy run away, and I didn't know what to do, I'm just feeling so frustrated and angry right now! I didn't understand even a one word that she was talking about, there is no way that I killed anyone, especially her brother, whoever he was.

I feel on my knees and let out unhuman growl. I'm just feeling so- "Sad?" I heard a familiar voice behind me and saw no one but Clockwork, the one that is responsible for my family's death, he _is _a master of time and there was surely some way to save my family, he could warn me that Sam and Jazz are alive but nooo... I could save Sam if he told me at least that she is somewhere... It wouldn't end up with her killed by Valerie because until that moment, I would already fill her in about all that she needed to know.

"Why?" I asked, not bothering to finish a question.

"I'm a master of time, young Daniel, not a master of reading thoughts," Clockwork said, but because of some reason, he wanted me to finish my sentence, it's probably some stupid time line problem, whatever is it called.

"Why you didn't save them? Or why didn't you at least tell me that Sam was alive before she was killed by Valerie?"

"Time, Daniel. Your future was sealed from the first thought about cheating on that test. In one timeline, I did save your family, but it was a mistake," Clockwork changed from a young man to an old one, "Everything was going nice for you, but you can't change time, in one night, you lost everything and it tore you apart..." Clockwork finished and changed into a child.

I listened to Clockwork, but all what I heard is blah blah blah. When will he understands that I'm still just a kid! I got up and prepared to leave, until he stopped me, "Come, I need to show you something," he said and I rolled my eyes. What is he having to show me anyway? I'm just a nobody...

"Like what? If it's a past, I'm out of here," I turned my back to Clockwork, showing him that I'm not interested to go anywhere with him.

"I need to show you a present. Everything is not as it seems." I raised an eyebrow and faced Clockwork again, who now changed into his elder look. I just wonder with what kind of the craps is he trying to put in my head this time, I trusted him once, and look how did I turn up.

"Everything is NOT as it seems!? Then tell me Stopwatch! Lucy dumped me crystal clear and there is no way that Sam or Tucker or my family except Jazz is still alive! THIS. IS. EXACTLY. HOW. IT. SEEMS!" I shouted angrily, shot an ecto-blast that missed Clockwork just by shoulder; he probably just stopped the time and moved out of the way.

"If you are willing to help, then fix this mess or leave." I whispered and flew away, leaving everything behind me.

* * *

**'Clockwork's POV'**

* * *

I just listened to the young Daniel, it did hurt me when he called me a Stopwatch, but now is not the time for emotions, I came here to help him fix things with Lucy, but as I already knew, he flew away.

I sighed and headed to Lucy as I changed my form into a young man. I flew up to her window and watched her for a moment. She was really hurt and confused. I need to explain her a few things.

"Time Out" I said and flew into her room and put my medallion on her neck, allowing her to unfreeze.

She gasped for air and before she blinked, she noticed me."Who-who are you?" She asked and I smiled, turning back into my younger form.

"I am Clockwork, master of all time." I answered to her question, "You see, I can travel through time and know what happened, what's happening and what will happen."

"Yeah... But you clearly can't fix things..." I knew that she would say that, and it was partly true, I can't fix all things that are not meant to be fixed, but the things that are important to us, can never be broken, only fixed and better.

"If you didn't notice, you can't trust your eyes, and words... Are just a words... But sometimes you need to be blind, to be able to see." I said... No one should trust his or her eyes and words are just a words until they are turned into deeds.

"What are you trying to say?"

I sighed and transformed into the old and wise man, "What am I trying to say is that you should forgive young Daniel for that unlucky day, if you do so, you should be able to see your brother again. What happened in the past is in the past, tomorrow is yet to come, but about what you need to worry about is today."

"Why should I forgive him? I saw it with my own eyes! He killed him!"

"Did he intended to do it?"

"No... But he could be more careful!"

"No... He couldn't... He gave all what he had to protect you and almost died. That night someone had to die to keep the balance between two worlds. And that night, when you saw two Dan's is yet to happen."

"I don't get it..."

"What am I trying to say, that Dan you currently known, didn't kill no one. He accidentally traveled through time while fighting his other self." I explained and a realization came into Lucy's mind.

"Wait your saying that I just dumped him for nothing!"

"That's correct, I hope that you'll make a wise choice. Time In." I said, unfreeze the time and went into my tower, where I could see Lucy and Danny, fighting side by side.

Everything is as it should be...

* * *

**(A/n) Sorry if this chapter is a bit odd, but I'm still trying to get back in touch... See ya until next time!**


	23. He Just Left

**Soundtrack: Turn It Off by Paramore**

* * *

~Chapter 23~ He Just Left

**'Dan's POV'**

* * *

I was flying around the town. I can't believe that Lucy dumped me, but I shouldn't be surprised, I'm just a monster after all... But Stopwatch should do something about this whole situation... He sure can do something about it.

I just can't keep up with everything what's happening around me. I need some kind of sign, I just don't know what to do...

I looked around and saw a bright glowing star. Hm... That gave me an idea. I turned around and flew towards Lucy's house.

It did took me a while to find it and I accidentally flew into some old lady house and I got a nasty hit in the head with some kind of bag, Ouch.. Seriously! What did that woman had in her bag, rocks? From that time on I made sure that I stay invisible.

I turned intangible and flew into Lucy's room while I was still invisible. I took a good look of her and was she, crying?... I wonder what I have done so bad to break her so much...

"Dan?!" I heard her, but... How can she know that I am here? Last time I checked, she was human, a completely normal girl.

* * *

_**-Line break-**_

**'Lucy's POV'**

* * *

The ghosts words were still in my head. I think that he said that his name is Clockjob or something, but that isn't matter now. I felt how did the air turned cold, but that's impossible since the radiator is still on, then something shot me in the head.

The air usually gets cold when the ghost is near, but what would a ghost want from me? Except if it's... "Dan?!" I asked and turned around, but there was nothing to see or hear, but that would think a person that never saw a ghost, me on the other hand, did.

I waited for a few minutes until I , "Oh, just show yourself," I demanded and in the two seconds, Dan or Phantom was standing in front of me, "Here you are..." I said and then something hit me in the head, "What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I did... But I just wanted to make sure that you are ok..." he said and after that, he just... Left... And he even didn't give me a chance to ask him something!

I sighed... I can just hope that I'll see him tomorrow...

* * *

**(A/n) So... This is a super short chapter (the shortest I have ever written) Pls forgive me... But I'm really busy and my head is empty right now, but better something than nothing!**


	24. Dead Meat

**(A/n) So... I'm back with another chapter. I just want to say thanks to my really good friend Shadowrgj for helping me to break my writer's block! I HOPE YOU ARE READING THIS SHADOW!**

* * *

_**Soundtrack: Ocean Will Be by Bruno Coulais**_

* * *

~Chapter 24~ Dead Meat

**'Jazz's POV'**

* * *

I was waiting for my little brother. That what happened with Valerie, and then this problem with Lucy. It's a miracle how is he still holding without breaking.

Danny is really strong, all what he went through... I would possibly loose my mind already! But he... He is still somehow holding, on the thin line between insanity and reality. It must be heart breaking for him.

Danny, my little brother, that just growing up too fast and fall under the pressure of the outside world. He tasted all the evil that this world can give; torturing, bullying, thirst for power, selfishness, death, unbelievable emotional and physical pain...

I opened the window and looked at the starry night, Danny loves to do it. Maybe he is not aware of it, but he is a guardian angel, my guardian angel. If it weren't for him, I would have already been killed by those bandits in Amity Park.

The stars and the big bright moon really know how to scare away the darkness. I sighed and closed the window. I just don't know what to do...

I slide down against the wall, sat on the floor under the window, closed my eyes and let out a one tear from my eye that slid down against my face, but what I didn't expect is a cold hand touching my face and removing a tear.

When I managed to open my eyes, I saw Danny in his ghost form and was he smiling?! But his eyes were full of sadness...

"You back," I said, "But how? Why?"

"I-I don't worry about me." He said and raised his head, like he is searching for something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, but because of some reason, Danny didn't respond and with a speed of light, he flew out. I wonder what is going on...

* * *

**'Dan's POV'**

* * *

Something wasn't right and I just had some feeling like Lucy is in trouble. I raised my head to see if there is maybe some kind of danger around Jazz and when I made sure that it isn't, I flew out as fast as I could. "Sorry Jazz, but I need to check out if Lucy is okay," Danny whispered and when he got closer to the Lucy's house, a red mist escaped from his mouth, in other words, my ghost sense turned off.

I knew that there was a danger and I was carefully watching around until I came back to Lucy's bedroom and I had something to see.

"Well, well, well... Isn't that Jonny 13..." I said like he is not important.

"Punk," he said and looked me in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, clearly pissed off.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm searching for a new girlfriend since Kitty dumped me again." He explained.

"Well, I need to disappoint you, but Lucy is not your girlfriend."

"If you say so..." Jonny answered, but something is off, he would never surrender that easily. "Shadow! Kill!" He demanded and I even didn't have time to react.

His Shadow threw me on the ground and was ready to cut my head off, but not today. I shot a strong ecto-ray at it and I managed to get it off me, but as I was doing so, I heard a motor engine turn on; it was Jonny and he was gone before I could stop him and even if I did, his Shadow would be on my way.

There was no time to think, I needed to defeat his Shadow. I waited for it to make a first move and when it attacked me, I moved out of its way and it attacked Lucy. She screamed and her chest was bleeding. My eyes widen at the sight and I could get how was all this rage in me started to boil.

"You are dead meat!" I said and started to remember how did I create the Ghostly Wail when I was battling my evil future self, I just need to make sure to not become that future.

I took a deep breath and released it towards Shadow, it took only moments for it to start dissolving into nothing, but it escaped. I sighed and ran towards Lucy to check her wound. It was deep and she already passed out. I knew what I had to do.

I took her phone and called an ambulance. When they pick up the phone, I explained them everything with a bit of a lie and then run away even if I didn't want to.

I was pretty drained by the Ghostly Wail, but not so much as before. I should be able to transform and fight in a few minutes.

When I finally came to Jazz's and my room, I saw Jonny trying to flirt with Jazz.

I transformed into my ghost half and threw a powerful ecto-ray at Jonny, but he moved and the blast hit Jazz. She screamed until there was a completely silence. All of this happened in two seconds.

* * *

**(A/n) MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFY! I hope it was! But for now, tell me what you think about the story and I'll make a little quiz, the ones who will answer it correctly can get a little sneak peak or some info about the story or tell me what they want to see in the story and I'll try to put it in it.**

**Now, the question is: What do you think what will happen next? Will Jazz survive or not and what will Dan do with Jonny 13?**


	25. Death Surrounds Me

**(A/n) Huh... No one got correct... Well... Here's the answer in the chapter**

* * *

_**Soundtrack: Dance With the Dead by Get Scared **_

~Chapter 25~ Death Surrounds Me

**'Dan's POV'**

* * *

I heard a scream and saw how did Jazz fall on the floor, hitting with her head.

At seeing what happened, Johnny ran away and left me alone, but I don't have a time to follow him.

I walked towards Jazz and fall on my knees, putting her head on my right knee.

Her chest was bleeding badly and the attack damaged her heart. She lost a lot of blood already and now the blood has started coming out from her mouth. A tears started going down my face.

I watched in silence, I just didn't know what to do anymore. Jazz barely raised her right hand and removed one of my tears that were ready to fall on her from my chin. "Don't do anything reckless..." She said with a soft and quiet voice and looked deep in my blood red eyes. I didn't know how, but I could clearly feel how was her spirit slowly leaving the body behind.

"Please, watch yourself and know that I will be always in your heart," Jazz added and took a moment to take a one last breath, now more tears, started coming out from my face, "Please, have in mind, no matter what you have done and become, I'll always be your big sister and me-" she slowly closed her eyes and run her soft arm through my face at her last breath.

"Jazz?" I asked quality in tears like a little kid, but I got no answer. I looked at the ceiling, "JJAAAZZ!" I screamed and unconsciously let out a strong Ghostly Wail that destroyed more than half of the building.

I gently put Jazz's now lifeless body on the ground and when I did, my eyes flashed in rage. I swear to god that Johnny 13 will pay. He took something precious to me, so I will take something from him.

I smiled evilly and heard a police. I flew out and indeed, outside the building, everything was full of police cars and policeman.

"Holy shit!" I heard one of the policemen say and I let out a grin.

Without any second thought, I landed on the ground and everyone was just watching me in a shock. I guess that they never saw a ghost.

"Open fire" Someone yelled and they started shooting at me with their useless weapons and bullets. I just simply turned intangible and waited for them to stop, but unfortunately for the policemen, everything was now in smoke, so they didn't know did they shot their target or not.

After about two minutes, they stopped shooting and before I was ready to make a counter attack, someone asked did we get him? They were clearly talking about me and that pleased me.

"Now it's my turn," I said and using my enchanted senses to get the location of the every policeman.

Everyone went back in fear and many run into their cars, but whatever they do, death is here to take their lives.

I raised my arm and first hit some policeman that were out of the car with my ecto-rays and after I have done it, I took the deep breath and released a Ghostly Wail, destroying everything on its path. The road turned into a bloody battlefield with only one warrior remaining, me. Dead bodies were everywhere, not to mention blood too. On some policeman I could clearly see a really deep hole in its head and I think that I can see a skull, or is it brain? I really don't know, I couldn't pay any attention in school anyway thanks to those stupid ghosts.

Now, I was ready to fly away and chase Johnny 13, but before I left, I took a one last look at my work. It pleased me, maybe I wasn't aware of it before, but now I am. That massive murder could only do a monster and I am turning into one, but who cares anyway? I don't know if anyone notices it, but I'm now alone in this fucking world! There is no one that I can trust and Lucy probably won't ever want to see me again.

I flew back to Amity Park in less than an hour, but before I entered, I saw Johnny 13 with his Shadow.

I let the instinct take over and shot Johnny in his back. He screamed and fall off his motorcycle.

I landed and showed my fangs while raising my head. Johnny started shaking in fear and froze in place, he tried to shape some kind of words, but nothing was coming out.

My left hand started glowing dangerously green and I shot it at Johnny's left leg, "That's one," I said while he screamed. I did leave a nice hole in his leg, you can even clearly see through it!

I made my hand glowing dangerously green for one more time and shot it at Johnny's other leg, creating the same hole as in other leg. I loved the painful expression on his face.

I swore that I will make him begging for mercy and to wish his afterlife finally to end and when he does, I'll make sure to grant him his wish, but unfortunately, the fun ended when Valerie came and behind her a green a Ghost Shield showed and extended to cover most part of the city.

"Say goodbye, spook." Valerie said in her red battle suit while hovering on her overboard and aiming her anti ecto-weapon and aimed it at my forehead, right between my eyes. If she hits me between my eyes, I'm a dead man, well... More dead if you know what I mean.


	26. Valerie's Anger

**(A/n) Hello people! What's up? You are lucky that I found this in my archive and decided to edit it a bit, but not completely. At least you know that I am still alive! I am really sorry that I didn't post anything for some really, but really long time, but I kinda lost my interest in writing after I found a really great app named Virtual Space (VS). It's the role-play app and I got addicted with one RP, I even wrote a few one-shots of it and now decided to write a novel about it. Wish me luck ;)**

**PS. I know that this chapter is short, but deal with it and sorry about the errors as always :D**

* * *

_**Soundtrack: I write sins, not tragedies**_

~Chapter 26~ Valerie's Anger

**'Valerie's POV'**

* * *

Not soon after I was back to Amity Park, Vlad moved somewhere else and my dad got the Fenton Works and job to patrol the Ghost Portal, Ghost Shield, track the ghostly activities and such and I was here to help him to get rid off the ghosts that escaped from the Ghost Zone and slowly, I even became more famous than that former Danny Phantom or should I say Danny Fenton...

I was chilling in my room, watching the news on TV and one event made me to put my red combat suit.

The news were about Danny Phantom, rampaging close to Amity Park after he was seen one year before his disappearance in Amity Park, or so the people think he disappeared... Now, it's time to end his afterlife once and for all.

Before I summoned my hover board, I heard some knocking against the doors, it is probably my dad since I don't have many friends now, "Come in, dad!" I called and the doors slowly opened and after a few moments, my dad came in.

"Honey, did you see the news?" He asked me, I could hear a bit of insecurity, but I shook it off.

"Yeah, I saw it." I answered with determination and grinned behind my mask, "Don't worry dad... I'll take care of him." I added and summoned my hoverboard.

"All right, honey, just promise me that you will get back safe." He said and let out a weak smile.

"Don't worry dad... I will." And with that, I flew out through my window on my silver hoverboard.

It didn't take me long until I found my target. "Say goodbye, spook!" I shouted and aimed with my ecto-gun in his forehead, between his eyes. If I shot him there, then there is no way that he is going to survive it, what will cause him to dissolve.

I pulled the trigger and hoped that I will shoot him, but I didn't and he dodged it after his eyes widen.

"Darn it..." I mumbled and prepared the gun for the new shot, bit while I was doing it, I didn't notice that Dan moved and was now prepared to shot en ectoplasmic energy blast.

I yelped and dodged the blast I'm the right moment, but it scratched my shoulder. I put my hand on my wound and fired without aiming at my target.

I didn't know what I hit, but I heard a laughter, more evil than the usual.

"Seriously? A trash can? I know that you are thinking of me like a trash, but to mistake me for one, it's a whole new level." I heard Danny said, or now so called Dan said it.

I let out a battle cry and shot a few more blasted at him, but he easily dodged it by moving to the left and yawned!?

"Seriously Valerie? That's all what you can do?" Dan asked me and I got really angry, "I would rather watch on my tongue." I said back and shot at him again, but unfortunately, he blocked it with his ghost shield.

"My turn." He said and blasted me with an ecto-ball, hitting me in a chest, luckily not making a big damage, yet.

I knew that I'm not strong enough to beat him so I retreated inside of the Ghost Shield. There is no way that he can come through it after the last modification that my dad made.

I watched him glaring at me before I flew away towards my dad in Fenton Work's.

"Did you get it?" He asked me and I shook my head, "No. It was Dan. Dan Phantom." I answered.

"Dan Phantom? Don't you mean Danny Phantom?" My dad asked me, I still didn't tell him Danny's secret, but it looks like I will need to tell him today.

"No... I mean on Danny Fenton," I answered coldly and my father looked at me confused, "Danny Fenton has always been Danny Phantom." I said again and he just nodded, he probably decided to deal with it, but I could see that he didn't take the news really well.

After a few minutes, I heard a strong scream with some kind of echo and covered my ears. I just need to be grateful that Dan is still not strong enough. He was probably attempting to break the Ghost Shield, but it will take him much more than that!


End file.
